Dream is a dream
by Bloomamorgana
Summary: La guerre est enfin finie, et Harry passe une dernière année paisible aux côtés de ses amis. Mais pas pour longtemps... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à rêver de LUI? Drarry fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Drago, calme toi ! Hurla un jeune homme brun complètement affolé, alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur.

Mais le dit « Drago » ne semblait pas l'entendre, ou peut-être l'ignorait-il délibérément ?

La tête blonde, presque blanche semblait briller du même éclat mystérieux que la lune dans le ciel nocturne.

Laisse toi faire Potty... Murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Harry couina en sentant la main du Serpentard à la fois douce et brusque, saisir la bosse de son pantalon. Avec ardeur Malfoy frotta son érection contre celle du survivant.

Ah... ghh ! Gémit Harry en tentant d'étouffer son cri. Ses sens étaient comme accentués et chaque sensation, chaque respiration venant du Serpentard lui faisait perdre un peu plus la tête. Son souffle se fit plus haché, ses joues s'étaient colorées petit à petit d'une jolie teinte rosée et son bas ventre était en feu.

Aussi le grand survivant sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Drago le rattrapa, collant davantage leurs corps fiévreux. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, anticipant déjà la suite. Et lorsque enfin leurs bouches se scellèrent dans une étreinte brûlante , un cri lointain coupa le brun dans sa passionnante aventure avec le Serpentard.

Harry ! Bordel ! On va être encore en retard... Tonna un roux dont l'impatience avait fait virer son visage de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Que ?! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

xxx

Harry avait la tête baissée et fixait son bol de café fumant d'un air défait. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se noyer dans son bol.

Comment en était-il arrivé à autant souhaiter mettre fin à ses jours? Alors que la guerre était enfin finie et que Voldemort était six pieds sous terre ? C'était simple, lui, Harry Potter, ennemi juré des Serpentards, qui avait anciennement pour idole Voldemort, avait fait un rêve, pas vraiment catholique, sur sa Némésis... qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpents. Rêver de lui était déjà perturbant mais en plus dans ce genre de situation... ça en devenait traumatisant pour le pauvre survivant !

« Par Merlin, pourquoi un rêve EROTIQUE ?! » Jura intérieurement le Gryffondor. Il n'y avait rien d'attirant chez ce serpent vicieux, chez ce sale gosse de riche arrogant !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des Serpentards, fixant durant un instant, celui qui était au centre de ses pensées. Non il n'y avait décidément rien d'attirant chez ce type ! Ses cheveux décolorés, semblaient avoir été lavé à l'eau de javel. Son visage dédaigneux et fier, aux traits harmonieux et aristocratiques, lui donnaient envie de le frapper. Oui, définitivement, la seule chose que Harry voulait faire à Malfoy, s'était de lui en mettre un, ce qui permettrait d'effacer par la même occasion, ce sourire condescendant, coutumier chez le blond.

Mais Harry ne pouvait se mentir sur un point, Malfoy avait un beau corps. Musclé et fin, il savait se mettre en valeur d'autant par sa démarche souple et fière et de par, ses vêtement parfaitement adaptaient à sa stature. Le serpentard avait une silhouette que certain qualifierait de « parfaite ». Harry fixait le blond depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient et retenaient le moindre détail concernant ce dernier. Alors que le survivant continuait d'observer sa Némésis sans aucune discrétion, deux orbes grises s'accrochèrent et plongèrent dans les yeux trop verts du Survivant. Le brun détourna vivement le regard, pris sur le fait, Malfoy l'avait surpris en train de le mater ! Les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent, les yeux du prince des Serpentards brûlant de désir pour lui... Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer et secoua la tête pour chasser les images de son rêve, qu'il commençait, à son plus grand damne à apprécier... « Non ! Mais à quoi je pense, c'est Malfoy, bordel ! » s'écria le brun, qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de rougir de plus en plus.

Au fond de lui, Harry avait la désagréable sensation, que Malfoy, rien qu'en croisant son regard, pourrait y voir le trouble qu'il commençait à faire naître chez le Survivant.

Et ça, au grand jamais, il ne fallait que la fouine se rende compte de cela ! Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour s'en servir contre Harry.

Mais le brun, sans le vouloir avait attisé la curiosité de Malfoy, car avant ce matin là, jamais le brun n'avait évité le regard de sa Némésis.

Harry gardait résolument sa tête baissé vers son bol, et ne vit donc pas, Drago haussait un sourcil alors qu'un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

xxx

Harry, tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Tu sembles préoccuper par quelque chose ces derniers temps s'enquit Hermione qui était de plus en plus inquiète, du mutisme dans lequel son ami semblait s'enfermer.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête avant de se remettre à griffonner sur son parchemin.

Mione' Laisse le tranquille, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça, on a une tonne de devoir en ce moment ! Dit Ron en enfournant le plus discrètement possible un bertie crochu.

Hermione soupira face à l'aveuglement du roux, il était évident que ce n'était pas les cours qui mettaient Harry dans cet état !

De son côté, le brun s'en voulait d'inquiéter son amie de la sorte, mais il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Ce dont il avait besoin s'était de s'oublier et pour cela, rien de mieux que le travail ! Harry venait de passer la semaine la plus horrible de toute sa vie, et pourtant il en avait vécu des choses terribles. Tous les soirs, il avait fait quasiment le même rêve sur sa Némésis ! Les seules choses qui changées étaient les positions et les lieux. Dans la bibliothèque, où il était en ce moment même en train d'étudier, dans la grande salle, les salles de cours, la salle commune des Gryffondors... à croire que la prochaine fois ce serait dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry frissonna à cette idée, non son esprit n'était pas tordu à ce point, du moins il l'espérait...

Pas un seul endroit dans Poudlard ne lui rappelait pas le blond... Le blond et ses baisers torrides, à l'attitude si imposante et excitante, sans oublier ses caresses habiles qui savaient comment faire perdre tous ses moyens au brun.

Le gryffondor soupira d'exaspération, il avait tenté de se plonger dans son travail de potions pour se changer les idées. Résultat, il pensait encore plus au Serpentard qui hantait à présent autant ses nuits que ses journées. Harry tapota son parchemin avec sa plume, faisant apparaître plusieurs tâches d'encres, une heure, qu'il fixait son parchemin tout en pensant à Malfoy ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer, encore si il ne croisait pas tout le temps le blond, il y penserait moins. Mais non, il fallait que le Serpentard soit à chaque détour de couloir que le brun empruntait, qu'il se trouve quasiment dans la même pièce que lui, que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou même à l'infirmerie hier ! Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, se lamentant sur sa malchance, jamais il n'avait autant attention à la présence du blond, jamais il n'avait été autant sensible à chaque regard qui se croisait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'inaccessible ? Harry avait d'abord cru qu'il était en manque, et puis à 19 ans, il était normal d'avoir les hormones en fusion ! Mais non, parce que le Survivant avait un autre problème encore plus grave... Si ce n'était pas Malfoy... il ne bandait pas. Hier soir, il avait dû penser à _**lui**_ , pour réussir à jouir... Il avait un problème, c'était certain, il était déjà arrivait à Harry d'être attiré par des hommes, mais jamais avec autant d'ardeur. Et surtout pourquoi d'un seul coup ? Cela faisait des années qu'il côtoyait Malfoy, mais rien n'avait laissait prédire cette exaltation que le Serpentard déclenchait chez Harry.

Le brun agaçait encore une fois de s'être perdu dans ses pensées, se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter Ron qui s'empiffrait toujours et qui observait du coin de l'œil la bibliothécaire, qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Hermione, elle, était entièrement plongée dans son devoir et ne semblait aucunement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le Survivant se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'étagère concernant les rêves. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'arrêter de rêver de Malfoy ! Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, il avait passé son temps à l'éviter, embarrassait par ses rêves qui se calquer sur la réalité quand le blond était dans les parages. Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à se douter de quelque chose, si Harry continuait à agir ainsi, comme une jeune fille en fleur. Il n'avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie, et surtout il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le premier chapitre que j'ai posté. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous avais même pas fait un petit coucou x) Je suis souvent à la ramasse :p

Enfin cette fois-ci j'y ai pensé ! Je tiens également à remercier Aleanne et Yukidaaa dont les rewiews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Comme c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu nerveuse :) en tous cas un grand merci, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

Chapitre 2 :

Harry serra les poings, déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il tentait d'attraper ce satané livre ! Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si petit ? Et que le seul bouquin qui l'intéresse soit aussi haut ? Avec un soupir de résignation, le brun tourna les talons pour retourner s'asseoir auprès de ses amis. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser sa baguette ou même monter sur l'échelle mais si quelqu'un le voyait faire... se serait tellement humiliant ! Il aurait également pu demander de l'aide à Ron, mais déjà que celui-ci lui rappelait sans cesse leur différence de taille. Harry têtu comme à son habitude, poursuivit son chemin entre les étagères, et n'opta, donc, pour aucunes de ses solutions. Au diable Malfoy et ses rêves ! Ce soir si il rêvait encore une fois du Serpentard, il le repousserait ! C'était SON rêve, à lui de décider ce qui allait se passer. C'est ainsi que Harry, le visage encore plus refermé que ces derniers jours, repris place en face de Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'il s'était enfin mis au travail, Harry sentit un regard insistant se poser sur lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention puisqu'il était le « Sauveur », ce qui l'agaçait fortement, mais _**ce**_ regard était différent. Il prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête vers la table à sa gauche. Malfoy... Il l'avait malheureusement deviné avant même d'avoir vérifié. En effet le blond le fixait, sans aucune gêne, ses yeux détaillaient le gryffondor avec un intérêt des plus inquiétants. Et quand le gris rencontra le vert, ce fut un électrochoc pour Harry, ravivant comme à chaque fois, les souvenirs de ses rêves. Le brun ne put que s'empourprer, surtout quand tout à coup Malfoy fit un sourire arrogant, dont lui seul, avait le secret.

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta une voix, qui semblait étrangement lointaine à l'interpellé.

\- Mione' tu vois bien que non, et puis de toute façon qui aurait envie de t'écou- Aïe, mais ça fait mal ! Rugit une autre voix.

\- C'était le but rétorqua Hermione, visiblement fière d'elle.

Harry quitta à contre-cœur, le visage du Serpentard, qu'il qualifierait de « fascinant », pour revenir à la réalité. Hermione remarqua que son ami daignait enfin lui accorder son attention et reprit ce qu'elle lui disait un peu plus tôt :

\- En ce moment il y a une rumeur qui court sur Malfoy... Commença Hermione en faisant un sourire mutin à Harry. Ce dernier tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et lâcha un :

\- Ah vraiment ? Répondit le brun feignant l'ennui, pourtant, au fond de lui, il était accroché aux lèvres de son amie, avide d'en savoir plus sur sa Némésis. Qu'elle était cette rumeur qui courait au sujet du prince des Serpentards ? Une chose était sûre, elle était suffisamment intéressante pour qu'Hermione y montre de l'intérêt.

\- Oui, oui continua la jeune sorcière, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire languir Harry.

\- Et donc ? Poursuivit le Survivant, qui sans le savoir était tombé dans le piège de la Gryffondor.

\- Oh, ça t'intéresse finalement ? Lança Hermione avec un malin plaisir non dissimulé.

Ron assistait à l'échange entre ses amis, sans vraiment trop comprendre ce qui semblait tant énerver Harry, et tant amuser Hermione à la fois. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient-ils en train de se disputer ? Aussi, le roux bailla et décida de les ignorer tout en continuant à se bâfrer de sucreries.

De son côté, le Sauveur avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience, mais le comportement d'Hermione commençait à l'agacer. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec ses nerfs, il était du genre à s'emporter rapidement. Alors par Merlin, qu'est ce qui l'amusait tant ?!

Harry tenta de se calmer, faisant le vide dans sa tête, il n'allait tout de même pas faire un scandale juste pour... _ **ça**_ ?Un truc sur Malfoy en plus ! C'était absurde ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Tandis que Harry se remettait sérieusement en question, un raclement de gorge le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

\- Je te disais donc, apparemment il est en couple avec Parkinson Reprit la jeune fille en observant attentivement la réaction de Harry. Son ami cachait quelque chose derrière ce masque d'impassibilité, quelque chose concernant Draco Malfoy... Cette semaine, elle avait remarqué un changement chez le brun, il était distant, dans un autre monde. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était le contre-coup de la guerre. Et puis elle l'avait vu, Harry passait ses journées à fixer son rival de toujours. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, ses yeux étaient constamment rivés sur le Serpentard, quand il rentrait dans une pièce, il le cherchait du regard. Plusieurs fois, elle avait lu de la déception sur le visage délicat de son ami quand Malfoy n'était pas dans les parages. Et ce qui avait confirmé son intuition, c'était Ron. Il lui avait avoué qu'en ce moment Harry semblait faire des rêves agités, et que de nombreuses fois, il avait prononcé « Malfoy » dans un soupir. Hermione fut coupée dans ses pensées par le rouquin qui semblait se réveiller et qui intervint :

\- Tu es la dernière au courant Mione', depuis notre première année Pansy se proclame comme étant la future fiancée de Malfoy, qui plus est, elle est tout le temps collait à lui Déclara le Ron d'une voix morne.

\- Oui, Pansy clame que Malfoy est à elle, mais Malfoy, lui, n'a jamais dit l'aimer en retour... Hors il se trouve qu'il aurait fait une annonce avant-hier soir comme quoi, ils étaient officiellement en couple ! Chuchota Hermione, comme si elle venait de confier à ses amis, un secret d'une grande importance.

\- Et ? Depuis quand les histoires de cœurs de Malfoy t'intéressent-elles ? Rétorqua Harry qui ne laissait rien transparaître, malgré sa mâchoire qui se contracta. Sous la table on pouvait apercevoir des poings si serrés que les jointures en étaient blanchies.

\- Oh, elles ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, mais je me suis juste dit qu'elles pouvaient être importantes pour une certaine personne... Lança le plus innocemment du monde la brune. Rien ne lui échappait, et la tension qui était apparue chez son ami, lui avait permis de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. À le voir, à présent, c'était si facile de le comprendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Malfoy. Vu la manière dont celui-ci était obsédé par Harry depuis leur première année, cela devait être plus que réciproque !

Et là Harry comprit. La lumière se fit dans sa tête, il comprit soudainement, de qui parlait Hermione, pourquoi ses rêves, pourquoi cette obsession pour la fouine, pourquoi ce sentiment étrange qui lui serrait le cœur en ce moment même. On lui avait lancé un sortilège ou on lui avait fait boire une potion à son insu ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : trouver le coupable !

\- Merci Mione', grâce à toi je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'essentielle ! S'exclama Harry en se levant à toute vitesse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cet idiot avait tout compris de travers ?

Pendant qu'il marchait à vive allure, Harry réfléchit pour trouver un moyen de découvrir le sortilège ou la potion responsable. Car sans cette information, il ne pourrait pas trouver un contre-sort efficace. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il voulait retrouver la quiétude de ses nuits ! À l'époque il n'avait pas eu cette chance, depuis tout petit Harry avait le sommeil agité et en grandissant cela s'était aggravé, il ne faisait plus que cauchemars sur cauchemars. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit définitivement terrassé, mais malheureusement ses nuits calmes n'avaient pas durées bien longtemps. Le coupable allait payer !

C'est donc dans cette optique que Harry finit sa journée, il passa le reste de sa soirée à chercher, en vain, le maléfice responsable de ses cauchemars incessants. Épuisé, il s'endormit sur son lit, un vieux livre colossal, reposant sur ses cuisses.

Comme dans les autres rêves, Malfoy apparaissait de nulle part et plaquait sauvagement le pauvre brun complètement désemparé. Aucune parole n'était échangée, à part quelques mots qui avait pour but d'enflammer les sens du Survivant. Le Serpentard embrassa avec fougue Harry, qui ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, cédant le passage à la langue experte du blond. Avec gourmandise, Malfoy, mordit la lèvre inférieur de son amant, qui gémit de plaisir. Ce fut assez pour que Harry oublie toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Mais quand la main de Malfoy s'aventura sur son fessier pour le malaxer, le brun se tendit et se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- M-malfoy... Arrête ! Tenta Harry, mais le blond semblait ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête. Aussi Harry ne trouva qu'un seul moyen pour le calmer : sa jambe se projeta d'elle-même en direction de l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Mais la rencontre entre son membre et la partie sensible du Serpentard n'eut pas lieu. Malfoy avait vu le coup arriver et était parvenu à se reculer au dernier moment... Et heureusement ! Parce que si, il s'était pris la jambe de Potter, il aurait pu dire adieu à une descendance.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends Potty ? Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? Fit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry rougit un peu face à la réplique du Serpentard et rétorqua d'un ton mal assuré :

\- Évidemment que non Malfoy, je suis un mec au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- Si je ne savais pas ce qui se trouvait en dessous de ton pantalon, j'aurais eu le droit au bénéfice du doute ironisa le blond, qui en profita pour lancer un regard emplie de désir au Gryffondor.

Gryffondor qui était ,de plus en plus, perturbé par le comportement ardent et surtout débridé du Malfoy dans ses rêves. Sans qu'il n'en ai vraiment conscience, Harry posa sa main sur la joue douce et fraîche de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Tu es si différent de la réalité constata le jeune homme, avec une pointe d'amertume.

Tiens ? Il était...déçu ? Mais déçu de quoi ? Que le Malfoy qui l'enlaçait avec passion tous les soirs n'était pas le vrai ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là Potter ? Demanda le Serpentard en se saisissant des poignets du brun d'une seule main, pour ensuite, les caler au-dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire.

Harry se laissa faire, alors que le visage angélique de Malfoy se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ça, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'un rêve... Chuchota le Survivant qui n'osait plus respirer tant le blond était proche.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve ? Murmura Draco d'une voix mystérieuse, alors que sa langue traçait un chemin humide dans le cou de celui qu'il désirait.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du brun et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Malfoy ce qu'il voulait dire par là, une lumière l'éblouit et c'est perplexe, que Harry ouvrit les yeux...

 _Vous me détestez ? x) Il ne pouvait pas prendre conscience de ses sentiments si rapidement ! Enfin, est ce qu'il aura des sentiments pour Draco au moins ? Qui sait ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! Héhéhé :p Si vous souhaitez laisser une review, c'est avec une grande joie que je la lirai!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont rendu très heureuse :)

Voici le chapitre 3, je ne sais toujours pas quand va finir cette fic... Et si je faisais une suite un peu dramatique ? Je verrai x)

 **Disclaimer :** Potty et Draco ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... on a le droit de dire qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement ? *-*

Pour la conscience de X-FanFicX et celle d'autres lecteurs également **,** le lemon viendra trèèèèès bientôt... x)

Chapitre 3 :

« Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve ? »... Mais par Merlin qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Que ses rêves n'en étaient pas ? Pourtant ça se passe durant son sommeil ! Et puis même si parfois ça semble très réaliste, même un peu trop, ça ne voulait dire pour autant que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Comme si le véritable Malfoy aurait envie de lui faire ce genre de choses... Non Harry devait juste être en manque ! C'est pour cela que tout à coup, son esprit tordu, se mettait à fantasmer sur la fouine. Ou alors... Il restait toujours cette autre possibilité, mais Harry n'avait trouvé aucune potion ou sortilège permettant d'influer sur les rêves de quelqu'un. Mais tout de même, comment cela se faisait-il que Malfoy ait eu l'air si réel ? Son intuition ne le trompait que rarement et le brun était quasiment sûr qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas que de simples rêves.

C'est donc, pour cela, que Harry se retrouvait de si bon matin devant la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais le plus dur dans l'histoire, c'était d'avoir à faire à la crispée Mme Pince aussi tôt dans la matinée.

\- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je suis à la recherche d'un livre-

\- Un livre ? Jeune homme vous êtes au courant qu'il y a ici plusieurs milliers d'ouvrages ? Coupa la bibliothécaire en faisant un geste négligent de la main.

Harry serra les poings, surtout ne pas s'énerver, rester calme... Un sourire hypocrite étendit immédiatement ses lèvres, et il reprit calmement :

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir, j'aimerai un renseignement sur les ouvrages concernant les rêves que vous pourriez me conseiller.

\- Des rêves ? De quel type ? Cauchemar ? Questionna Mme Pince, qui sans le savoir venait de poser la question que Harry redoutait le plus.

\- Euh... eh bien... oui des cauchemars, qui pourraient être causés par une potion ou bien un sortilège dit le survivant embarrassait.

\- Une mauvaise blague de la part de vos camarades Monsieur Potter ? Continua Mme Pince.

\- Il faut croire, même si à mon réveil je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, au contraire je suis en pleine forme Répondit Harry nerveux.

La bibliothécaire haussa les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que faire des cauchemars vous reposent ?

\- Non ! Enfin si... Bon écoutez je veux juste un contre sort efficace qui me permettrait de ne plus faire de cauchemars bafoua Harry dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

\- Bien, repassez me voir après le petit déjeuner, je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver annonça Mme Pince en lançant un regard suspicieux au Survivant.

\- Merci fit Harry en hochant la tête et en tournant rapidement les talons. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ! Il s'était douté que la bibliothécaire lui poserait quelques questions pour trouver un livre adéquat, mais pas autant... Et puis il n'allait quand même pas dire à la vieille Pince qu'il faisait des rêves érotiques sur sa Némésis ? Elle l'aurait exclu de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et avec pour motif principal « pervers » !

Harry rejoignit d'un pas lent la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim et n'était surtout pas pressé de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le prince des Serpentards. Quand bien même cette salle était gigantesque, _**il**_ serait là et c'était déjà suffisant pour attiser son désir, _sage Ryry, couché!_ S'ordonna-t-il mentalement en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller.

Mon cas devient de plus en plus désespéré, il me suffit de penser à lui pour être dans cet état ! Ça ne me dérange même plus de fantasmer sur lui, bon sang c'est _Malfoy_ reprends toi Harry !

\- Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas _mon_ Potty adoré ? Fit une voix que Harry reconnut immédiatement.

Le brun ne se retourna pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte. Aussi il décida d'ignorer le Serpentard derrière lui et d'avançait d'un pas rapide. Il avait halluciné ou Malfoy avait bien dit « mon Potty adoré » ? Il tenta de ne pas faire attention à l'étrange sensation qui papillonnait dans son ventre et continua de progresser en direction de la Grande Salle. Malfoy avait dit ça pour se moquer de lui, c'était un surnom ironique qui faisait ressortir de manière encore plus flagrante sa haine envers le Survivant. Mais... Il n'avait jamais utilisé « mon » auparavant, son cœur s'accéléra et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées absurdes. Voilà qu'il s'emballait pour un simple mot provenant de la bouche de cet imbécile arrogant !

Harry avait enfin rejoint la table des Gryffondors, et cela en un seul morceau. Enfin à part son cerveau qui était complètement grillé d'avoir dû autant réfléchir ces derniers jours.

\- Ry' tu manges pas ? Demanda Ron, qui lui, au contraire de Harry s'en donnait à cœur joie en s'empiffrant de pancakes, œufs et bacons. Le repas le plus important n'était-il pas le petit déjeuner pour tout britannique qui se respecte ? Sauf que pour le rouquin, tous les repas étaient importants, donc bon...

\- Nan j'ai pas vraiment faim finit par répondre le jeune homme en se replongeant dans ses pensées. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire, mais Hermione l'en empêcha :

\- Tu devrais manger un petit peu plus, tu avais enfin récupéré du poil de la bête après la fin de la Guerre ! Tu veux redevenir squelettique ? Sermonna la brune.

\- Ouais, tu ressemblais à un cadavre ambulant ! Tu faisais peur à voir, surtout le matin... Enchaîna Ron qui enfonçait Harry plus qu'il ne l'aidait.

\- Merci pour tous ses compliments, vraiment, ils me vont droit au cœur ironisa le Sauveur.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ayant pris conscience que, effectivement, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de dérider son meilleur ami. Ron lui ne sembla pas comprendre :

\- De rien, c'est quand tu veux mon pote ! S'exclama-t-il un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Hermione soupira face à tant de stupidité, et Harry gloussa, décidément, Ron n'en loupait pas une.

La brune fut rassurée de voir son ami se détendre un peu, et le força à avaler une tartine avant de quitter la salle pour aller en cours.

\- Euh je vous retrouve devant la salle, j'ai oublié un truc ! Lança Harry à ses amis et avant même que ceux-ci n'ai le temps de le questionner, il avait disparu. Ron avait dû le croire sans problème, mais Hermione par contre, elle était plus dure à duper. Elle le questionnerait sûrement plus tard... Heureusement qu'il s'était souvenu du livre au dernier moment, il était bien parti pour l'oublier ! Mme Pince lui aurait passé un de ses savons. Mais comme d'habitude l'image de Malfoy s'était imposée dans son esprit et automatiquement cela lui avait rappelé le bouquin qu'il devait passer récupérer.

\- Vous voilà enfin Monsieur Potter ! J'ai bien failli attendre s'impatienta la bibliothécaire en lui fourrant dans les mains, un livre assez mince.

\- Oui excusez moi, il faut que je signe où ? Répondit poliment Harry qui tentait de ne pas faire attention aux remarques agaçantes de Mme Pince.

\- Là ! Maintenant déguerpissez, vous allez finir par être en retard en cours.

Harry se contenta de l'écouter et de partir, avant de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Après tout, il y était pourquoi si c'est elle qui lui avait dit de venir juste avant les cours ? Elle devait bien se douter que cela le mettrai en retard ! Le livre toujours à la main, il se hâta pour rejoindre sa salle, quand il fit une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec une surface dur. En plus des escaliers, les murs se mettaient également eux aussi à bouger tout seul ?

\- Tu pourrais faire attention à là où tu mets les pieds Potter. Imagine si tu avais blessé ma précieuse personne ? S'indigna Malfoy en jetant un regard agacé à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est ma personne qui risque d'être contaminé à ton contact. J'ai pas envie de choper le teint maladif et les cheveux peroxydés qui font tant ta fierté répliqua Harry en oubliant ses bonnes résolutions un peu plus tôt. Bordel, il devait l'ignorer et pas répondre à ses provocations !

\- Ce n'est pas maladif mais diaphane Potty ! Et puis tu as peur d'être contaminé par quoi ? Mon intelligence ? C'est vrai que ça doit être un concept qui t'échappe rétorqua Malfoy.

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer sous l'effet de la colère, ce con venait de sous-entendre qu'il était un idiot ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'inonder d'injures, le blond se pencha en avant, et ramassa sur le sol quelque chose.

Le cerveau du Sauveur eut un raté, ce que la fouine venait juste de ramasser... C'était le livre que la bibliothécaire lui avait donné...

\- « Rêves érotiques et problèmes matinaux » Lut Malfoy à voix haute. Harry venait de découvrir avec la même stupéfaction que sa Némésis, le titre du livre que lui avait refourguait la bibliothécaire. Mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait même pas fait attention au livre tant il s'était dépêchait pour arriver en cours. Le Survivant, qui n'était pas sûr de survivre à un telle humiliation, devint écarlate. Comment Mme Pince avait-elle fait pour deviner exactement son problème ?

Chaque chose en son temps, tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il récupère le livre. Et qu'il trouve un moyen de faire taire Malfoy !

\- Ne t'avises pas de-

\- Alors comme ça on fantasme sur quelqu'un Potter ? Le coupa Draco d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Comment tu-

\- On a tous les mêmes préoccupations à notre âge confia le Serpentard.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que toi, Draco Malfoy, tu fantasmes sur une autre personne que toi-même ? Fit Harry avec malice.

Malfoy haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et rendit son livre à Harry.

\- Mais il n'empêche que c'est _très_ intéressant de savoir que tu es comme tout le monde Potty enchaîna le prince des Serpentards. Ses yeux dont la couleur étaient semblables à celle d'un ciel orageux, s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur étrange. Malfoy sourit, il semblait s'amuser de la gêne du Gryffondor.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais différent Dit Harry en soutenant avec difficulté le regard magnétique du blond.

\- En effet, alors mon petit Potty, qui est cette personne avec laquelle tu passes des nuits torrides ?

\- P-personne bafouilla Harry, qui à ce moment aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

Le blond haussa un sourcil :

\- Fais pas ton timide Potter dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Malfoy, ça ne te regarde pas, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas ton ami, ça fait des années qu'on passe notre temps à se disputer Répliqua le brun. Il avait hâte d'en finir et de décamper de là.

\- Justement, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir sur qui tu fantasmes, je vais être plus clair si tu ne me le dis pas, je balance à tout le monde « tes petits problèmes matinaux » asséna le serpent en se rapprochant de Harry. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Malfoy était si proche de lui, que le brun pouvait sentir son souffle s'écrasait sur son visage. Une odeur agréable de menthe mélangeait à de la rose ? Harry secoua la tête, non mais à quoi il pensait... Pourtant cette odeur lui était familière, ça faisait des années que la fouine et lui se connaissait, certes il était normal qu'elle lui soit familière mais...Il l'avait déjà sentit de _cette_ manière. Comme si elle envahissait et embrumait son esprit, engourdissant ses sens et lui faisant perdre la raison. Comme si elle le rendait un peu plus accro à chaque respiration, elle déclenchait quelque chose chez lui d'inconnu et de si familier à la fois.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant Malfoy ? Tu veux me piquer cette personne pour m'emmerder comme d'habitude ? S'agaça le Gryffondor d'avoir de telles pensées envers sa Némésis.

\- Peut-être mais vu ton goût médiocre, ça ne risque pas ironisa Malfoy.

\- Tu fais allusion à Ginny ? Demanda Harry sur la défensive. Si Malfoy savait que c'était sur lui qu'il fantasmait, est-ce qu'il dirait la même chose ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux Répondit le Serpentard en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé par les mèches blondes, presque blanches que sa Némésis venait de remettre en place. Depuis leur cinquième année Malfoy avait enfin arrêtait de plaquer ses cheveux avec du gel, en fait il avait vraiment changé depuis, mais Harry trop occupé par la guerre n'y avait pas porté d'attention. Maintenant qu'il était là devant lui, Harry prenait vraiment conscience, que comme tout le monde, la guerre avait fait grandir le Serpentard. En effet, celui-ci avait cessé de lui chercher sans arrêt des embrouilles même si ils continuaient à se lancer des joutes verbales de temps à autre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ses valeurs qui avaient changé... Son corps également, il était svelte et finement musclé, toujours habillé d'un uniforme impeccable, il dépassait le Survivant de vingt bons centimètres. Le changement le plus frappant était son visage, il était bien plus expressif, ses yeux semblaient s'être illuminés, ses traits étaient plus détendus moins pince-sans-rire. Le regard de Harry descendit inconsciemment sur les lèvres du blond, les mêmes lèvres taquines qui exploraient chaque centimètre de sa peau dans ses rêves. Ses mêmes lèvres qui lui procuraient un plaisir encore jamais ressentis auparavant et qui-

\- Potty, non pas que ça me déplaise mais tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder avec autant d'insistance? Je sais que je suis d'une beauté exceptionnelle et que même toi tu ne peux pas me résister, mais on est dans un lieu public... Fit Malfoy d'un air narquois. Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sembla reprendre conscience, mais bon sang qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dévisager Malfoy ?! Et qu'est ce que cette sale fouine venait de lui dire ?!

\- Pas du tout Malfoy, je me demandais juste comment on pouvait être aussi laid ! Mentit Harry qui encore une fois battait des records de rougeur.

\- Ah vraiment ? Dit Draco en se rapprochant encore plus de Harry, qui recula vers le mur. Très mauvaise idée, il se retrouva vite plaqué contre la paroi en pierres.

\- Je suppose donc, que c'est ma laideur qui te trouble à ce point ? Continua le blond en frôlant les lèvres du Survivant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ? Arrête ça- Ah ! Gémis Harry alors que la main du blond venait de frôler délibérément l'un de ses boutons de chair tendus à travers sa chemise. Plus un frôlement qu'une caresse, les doigts longs et fins du Serpentard parcouraient le torse du brun.

\- Hm, tu réagis bien, serais-tu habitué au toucher d'un homme ? Le questionna Malfoy en continuant à descendre un peu plus bas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lâche moi Malfoy ! Fit Harry complètement déboussolé par le comportement du Serpentard et surtout par les sensations incroyablement agréables qu'il lui faisait ressentir. À la simple vue de Malfoy, un feu aux creux de ses reins s'était déclenché, et juste avec une simple caresse, son corps entier s'était embrasé. Plus, il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir Malfoy encore plus proche.

\- Mais je ne te retiens pas Potty susurra le blond d'une voix qui transpirait le désir, sa main avait cessé de bouger, ayant fini sa course juste en-dessous du nombril de Harry. La chaleur qu'elle diffusait à travers le tissu était insoutenable et irrésistible, Harry voulait la sentir caresser sa peau.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Couina Harry en sentant le visage de Draco s'enfouir dans son cou. Il lécha l'épiderme au teint hâlé qui était à sa disposition. Malfoy commença à déboutonner la chemise pour pouvoir accéder à plus de peau, mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu comprendrais mieux pourquoi je fais _ça_ mon Potty Répondit le Serpentard en se reculant. Harry complètement essoufflé, sa chemise de travers et les yeux luisant comme jamais, ainsi que le rouge aux joues, voilà le spectacle lubrique qu'il lui offrait. Comment voulait-il que Draco ne lui saute pas dessus ? Il faisait exprès !

\- De quoi tu parles encore Malfoy ? Demanda Harry qui était soulagé que le Serpentard se soit arrêté, il avait vu arriver le moment où celui-ci l'aurait pris contre le mur !

\- Laisse tomber soupira Malfoy tout en regardant Harry se rhabiller. Il avait bien failli passer à l'acte...

Une fois que Harry eut fini, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui avait un bras appuyé sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Quoi ? Il comptait l'empêcher de s'enfuir ? Le Sauveur n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, enfin, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un bijou autour du poignet du Serpentard. Une montre en or, très luxueuse et qui avait probablement dû coûter une fortune. Mais ce ne fut pas pas ça qui attira l'attention du Gryffondor, non, ce qui l'avait intéressé et surtout horrifié, c'était l'heure qu'elle indiquait...

\- Oh putain ! Je suis en retard de trente minutes ! Mcgonagall va me tuer ! Hurla Harry en ramassant son sac et le livre qui avait été éjecté durant son « altercation » avec le blond.

\- Ah ouais, tu devrais te dépêcher, cette vieille harpie va te coller jusqu'au restant de tes jours ricana Malfoy en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je commence les cours plus tard, et puis je suis le préfet annonça Draco avec fierté. À croire que ce titre lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait...

\- Je vois, bon ben...Euh... marmonna Harry à présent gênait parce qu'il venait de se passer.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas. Comprenant que Harry était complètement perdu, il fit un pas vers lui avant de murmurer d'un ton énigmatique :

\- À ce soir Potty...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, Malfoy avait disparu. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Harry soupira avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant, il allait se faire massacrer par Mcgonagall !

 _Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre... merci de ne pas me frappez ou de m'envoyez des menaces car il n'y a pas eu de lemon... xD Pardonnez moi ! x) Mais bon ils ont bien avancé Potty et Dray non ? On dirait que la réalité rattrape les rêves... Héhéhé_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours trooop plaisir ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 !_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis un peu en retard héhé, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre :p

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et merci également de me suivre, c'est vraiment très encourageant ! :)

 **Disclamer :** Remercions JKR, puisque l'univers fantastique de Harry Potter lui appartient !

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 4 !

Oh ! J'allais oublier...

 **!LEMON !**

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque le grand Harry Potter avait déboulé dans la salle de Mcgonagall, alors que les élèves étaient en plein examen, celle-ci avait posé son regard sévère sur lui avant de lui passer un savon.

Harry en était certain, Malfoy avait fait exprès de le retenir et cela dans l'unique but de le mettre en retard. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il touché de cette manière sinon ? Le Survivant rougit en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve... C'était bien réel et il avait un mal fou à se convaincre que tout cela n'avait pas été une pure invention de son esprit. Mais la sensation des mains expertes de Malfoy sur son corps était bien trop persistante pour que ce soit un simple rêve. Drago Malfoy, fils de mangemort et prince des Serpentards, avait exprimé autre chose que du dégoût à l'égard du Sauveur. Non, à ce stade, il avait carrément exprimé du désir !

\- Monsieur Potter, il me semble vous avoir posé une question Dit une voix traînante qui fit sursauter le dit « Monsieur Potter ».

\- Pourriez-vous la répéter s'il vous plaît ? Répondit Harry, agaçait d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées et qui plus est par Snape !

\- Décidément Monsieur Potter, la guerre vous a ramolli le cerveau, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant asséna Rogue, faisant ricaner plusieurs Serpentards.

Harry se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux. « Ne surtout pas regarder à sa gauche...Non... Ne pas regarder Malfoy » se répétait inlassablement le brun. En effet, Harry se trouvait au fond de la salle de cours, il y avait deux avantages non négligeables d'être à cette place : être le plus loin possible de Rogue et être un maximum proche de la sortie.

Tandis que le professeur, lui se tenait au niveau de la première rangée, juste à côté d'un certain blond...Ne pas penser à lui...

\- Bien, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, votre inattention est sidérante et m'oblige à vous sanctionner Potter.

Des protestations fusèrent alors que certains Serpentard approuvèrent le professeur aux cheveux gras avec des ricanements. Tiens il avait laissé tomber le « Monsieur Potter » se dit Harry.

Ron qui était à côté d'Harry lancer des insultes très diversifiées à l'encontre de Snape. Hermione, elle, devait probablement se limiter à quelques regards noirs, mais Harry ne pouvait vérifier si c'était le cas, puisque la jeune fille se trouvait tout devant. Il soupira, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, là il allait lui demander la réponse et Harry -tout comme Snape- savait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et bien évidemment cela allait entraîner une colle. Cheveux gras trouvait toujours un moyen pour sanctionner Harry.

\- Quel antidote utilise-t-on dans les cas d'hystérie consécutive suite à l'ingestion de feuilles d'Alihotsy, Potter ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, des feuilles de quoi ? Les seuls mots qu'il avait compris, étaient « antidote », « hystérie » et accessoirement son nom de famille. Le Survivant vit le professeur de potions esquisser un rictus et alors, qu'il s 'apprêtait probablement à le ridiculiser, une voix retentit dans l'ancien cachot:

\- La sécrétion que produit le Lumbumble ou autrement appelé GrincheBourdon est utilisé comme antidote dans ce cas-ci, mais son absorption est à double tranchant et peut entraîner un état de dépression, pourriez-vous, à présent poursuivre le cours professeur ? Fit Malfoy qui venait de clouer le bec de Snape et également celui d'Harry. En fait, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus, tous fixaient le blond avec des yeux ronds. Rogue lança un regard étrange à son filleul avant de reprendre son cours d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Ce sale serpent vicieux ! Il se croit plus malin parce qu'il a répondu à ta place ! C'est pas en étalant sa connaissance qu'il va réussir à te discréditer aux yeux de-

Harry arrêta de suivre le discours interminable de son meilleur ami pour se concentrer sur le cours, enfin sur le dos de sa Némésis... Par merlin, comment un dos peut-être aussi _**sexy**_ !

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes priez de me rendre votre devoir demain après-midi, un quelconque oublie entraînera une sanction Conclut Rogue avec un léger sourire qui en fit frissonner plusieurs.

\- Demain après-midi ? Il exagère ! Quel sale... Commença Ron.

\- Miss Granger, merci de venir me voir dans mon bureau, une fois que vos camarades auront débarrassé le plancher Fit la voix de Snape à travers la cohue qui s'était empressée de quitter la salle.

Harry et Ron sortirent dans le couloir et laissèrent leur amie seule avec le professeur de potions.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ? S'énerva Ron en s'appuyant sur le mur en face de la salle.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est 'mione, elle risque rien Soupira Harry en s'affalant aux côtés du rouquin.

\- Pars devant si tu veux, je l'attends Proposa Ron.

Traduction : Je veux être seul avec ma petite amie, mais tu es là. Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, après tout la subtilité n'avait jamais été le point fort de Ron... Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs de pierres, Harry fut tiré brusquement en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que-

Une bouche fougueuse s'empara de la sienne, faisant ainsi mourir sa plainte dans un soupir de bien-être.

\- Eh bien Potty, tu es docile tout à coup fit Draco avec sarcasme.

Harry rougit avant de piquer un fard, Merlin qu'il en avait marre de se comporter comme un niais en présence de Malfoy. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, quand le prince des Serpentards était dans les alentours, le Sauveur se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

Les lèvres du blond continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou du Gryffondor, il aspira la peau tendre, et dans un bruit de succion indécent, il marqua sa Némésis.

La jambe du Serpentard se faufila entre celles du Survivant, afin d'appuyer sur l'érection de ce dernier. L'air manqua au brun, qui étouffa un cri quand la jambe continua de faire pression sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

\- Un simple baiser et tu es déjà dans cet état Potter ? Susurra Draco d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Mmh...Ah ! M-malfoy arrête... Protesta faiblement Harry dans un gémissement.

La plainte du Survivant ne fit qu'exciter davantage Malfoy qui frottait lascivement sa jambe contre le membre durci du brun.

Si il continuait ainsi, il allait venir ! Le brun paniqua un peu à cette idée, espérant que Malfoy ne le prenne pas pour un précoce. La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de s'accrocher à la chemise du blond comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au souffle brûlant du Serpentard dans son cou, à ses mains froides posées sur ses hanches et à sa jambe qui lui procurait un plaisir des plus intenses. Et alors que le Survivant se sentait au bord de l'orgasme, les mouvement cessèrent. Harry réprima un grognement de frustration tandis que le blond se détachait de lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attends ce soir mon Potty Dit Malfoy dans un souffle en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son futur amant...

Harry retira ses mains du torse de Draco comme si il venait de se brûler, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- On est timide Potter ? Ironisa Malfoy.

\- Non pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on est dans les couloirs de l'école quand même... Signala le brun.

\- Patience Potty, ce soir ce sera comme dans un rêve.

Harry sursauta, « comme dans un rêve », il écarquilla les yeux, est-ce que Malfoy avait deviné ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Chuchota le Gryffondor gêné.

Draco haussa un sourcil :

\- Je veux dire que ce sera la nuit la plus torride de ta vie mon ange... Répondit-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient sous l'effet du désir.

Bien malgré lui, Harry déglutit, "mon ange" ? Merlin le blond le rendait dingue !

\- Ah vraiment ? Le défia-t-il.

\- Oui affirma Malfoy en posant tout à coup sa main sur la bosse que formait le sexe comprimait d'Harry.

Le brun couina, surtout quand la main se mit à masser avec une lenteur exagérée son érection. Le frottement de ses habits le stimulant encore plus.

Le Survivant cru bien jouir pour de bon en croisant le regard de sa Némésis. Il le regardait avec désinvolture, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Harry. Et tout doucement, il apporta le coup de grâce au Sauveur, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le brun suivit du regard, comme hypnotisé, par le bout de chair qui aussi bien dans ses rêves que dans la réalité lui procurait un désir innommable.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ça aux toilettes, et rapidement, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voit dans cet état lui conseilla Malfoy en se décollant de sa proie, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Harry fut presque déçu quand le contact électrisant de Draco, disparut de son entrejambe.

\- Ça ne se voit pas tant que ça... Marmonna le Survivant en baissant le regard vers sa « bosse ».

Draco soupira :

\- Je ne parle pas de cette délicieuse partie de ton anatomie mais de ton adorable visage...

\- Mon visage ? Demanda Harry, qui après autant de compliments à la suite venant de la bouche de sa Némésis ne savait plus où il en était. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et quand le goût du sang l'envahit, il comprit que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

\- Tu es un appel au viol, tu risques d'attirer des pervers à te trimballer dans les couloirs avec une expression pareil Déclara le blond en commençant à partir dans la direction opposée du Gryffondor.

\- Des pervers...comme toi ? Fit Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers Potter, j'aime simplement le sexe Répondit Malfoy avec dignité.

Donc un pervers conclut mentalement le brun. Il tenta de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur quand la voix du Serpentard l'interrompit :

\- J'allais oublier de préciser, ce soir dans ma chambre, après le repas, ne sois pas en retard Potty Lança-t-il au Survivant.

Harry inspira et expira, tentant de trouver le courage qui caractérisait si bien un Gryffondor pour répondre calmement à Malfoy. Et surtout il tentait d'ignorer les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre.

\- J-juste après le repas ? Dit-il d'une voix qui -il l'espérait- n'avait pas tremblé.

\- Je veux te savourer en tant que dessert Fit Draco d'une voix de velours avant de disparaître du champ de vision du brun.

Harry était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Merlin, Malfoy voulait sa mort avant l'heure ou quoi ? Il l'avait touché, complimenté et lui avait carrément proposé de _**coucher**_ avec lui ! Les hormones du Sauveur étaient en ébullition, son corps entier brûlait de désir pour Malfoy et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais... au fond, le Gryffondor avait un mauvais pressentiment, le blond n'avait l'air de s'intéresser qu'au sexe. Harry secoua la tête, ce n'est pas comme si il était amoureux de lui, mais quand même... sa conscience lui disait de ne pas faire ça avec Malfoy et pourtant il en avait tellement envie. Sa nature de Gryffondor reprit le dessus et il décida d'agir tête baissée, il aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir à ça plus tard. Là, tout de suite, il n'était pas prêt à affronter la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers sa Némésis. Harry fut plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, et cela jusqu'au dîner.

\- Génial ! Du fraisier ! S'exclama Ron en se servant deux parts assez impressionnantes. Harry le regarda faire, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur Malfoy, qui était toujours installé au même endroit à la table des Serpentards. Ce dernier remarqua que le brun le fixait et c'est donc le plus innocemment du monde, qu'il croqua dans une fraise. Il ne se gêna pas pour planter son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le Sauveur scruta intensément le fruit qui disparaissait entre les lèvres pulpeuses du blond. Il avait l'agréable impression d'être prisonnier de la scène qui se jouait devant lui... Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'étrangement mou rentre en collision avec sa joue. Il quitta subitement la vision enchanteresse que lui offrait Malfoy pour voir son ami en face de lui se tordre de rire.

\- Ahahahah Harry ton expression est excellente ! S'esclaffa le rouquin.

\- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione face à un comportement aussi puéril.

\- Oh c'est bon , fallait bien le réveiller ! S'exclama Ron en continuant à rire à gorge déployée.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir, il venait de se taper la honte et Malfoy avait probablement assisté à ça ! Un coup d'œil vers le blond lui indiqua que, oui, il avait tout vu. Le Serpentard arborait un léger sourire moqueur, sachant très bien que cela enfoncerait le pauvre brun. Alors comme ça Malfoy se foutait de lui ? Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait le droit d'allumer à chaque fois, c'était injuste ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Avec détermination, Harry s'empara du reste de chantilly sur sa joue avec son index et le porta à sa bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour de son doigt et fit un discret mouvement de va et vient que Draco perçut très bien. Le Serpentard perdit instantanément son expression narquoise et plissa ses yeux. Tiens tiens, Monsieur Malfoy aurait-il les idées mal placées ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir davantage de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Draco, car celui-ci se levait de sa table avec élégance. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, et en croisant le regard emplie de désir du blond, il comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se faire... dévorer.

Il attendit quelques minutes, souhaitant faire le vide dans son esprit et surtout ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons. Enfin qui pouvait se douter qu'il allait rejoindre Malfoy pour sa première partie de jambe en l'air ? Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se décider à se lever.

\- Harry où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron qui contrairement à Hermione n'avait pas du tout suivit l'échange entre son meilleur ami et la fouine.

\- Euh, Dumbledore m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le repas Mentit le brun en s'éloignant rapidement de la table des Gryffondors.

Il entendit Ron lui souhaiter bon courage, et alors qu'il atteignait la grande porte qui donnait sur les couloirs, Harry fit demi-tour le plus discrètement possible. Et quand il se retrouva derrière son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, à la différence de tous les autres élèves à cette table, il enfonça la tête du rouquin dans son assiette. Harry savoura sa vengeance quand Ron se retourna vers lui, furibond, le visage couvert de crème chantilly. Ceux qui avait assisté à l'échange explosèrent de rire alors que le roux lancer des injures au brun qui était fier de lui. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il sortit de la Grande Salle sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de certains.

Il ricana une fois dans le couloir mais toute sa joie disparut quand il se rappela ce qui l'attendait. Une boule de nervosité se forma au niveau de son estomac. Quand il arriva à destination malgré sa vitesse de marche scandaleusement lente, il se planta devant la porte. Plusieurs fois il leva une main tremblante pour toquer pour ensuite la laisser retomber le long de son corps. Mais la poignée s'abaissa toute seule et un blond diablement sexy apparut devant lui. Il avait la chemise à moitié déboutonné, les cheveux décoiffés et dans une position nonchalante il s'était accoudé au chambrant de la porte. Harry manqua de défaillir rien qu'en observant le Serpentard qui était d'une beauté affligeante ! Il en vint même à se demander pourquoi le blond semblait autant le désirer. En plus d'être ennemi depuis leur tendre enfance, Harry ne se trouvait en aucun cas « désirable ». Il se voyait comme un garçon débraillé, maigrichon et dépourvu de charme...

Draco détailla Harry de la tête aux pieds et la lueur de convoitise qui s'alluma dans son regard, fit s'envoler tous les doutes du Survivant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard pour l'attirer à lui, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Malfoy fut surpris de l'initiative prise par le brun et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il entraîna Harry dans la chambre et le plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer d'un coup de pieds, ses mains étant occupées à explorer le corps de son futur amant. Le Survivant cessa d'embrasser Malfoy pour récupérer un peu d'air, il avait été le premier surpris de son audace mais ne regrettait en rien de s'être jeté sur le blond.

Il gémit faiblement sous ses caresses expertes et ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise quand Draco le souleva par la taille pour l'allongeait sur le lit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la douceur incroyable des draps en soie -pensée stupide- surtout dans un moment pareil, mais il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose pour éviter de sombrer complètement. À en juger par la lueur dangereuse et au sourire vicieux de Malfoy, Harry aller se faire avaler tout cru. Il déglutit quand Draco se mit au dessus de lui, ses jambes emmêlaient aux siennes et ses bras encadrant le Gryffondor. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir et se retrouvait donc à la merci de Draco. Durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité au Sauveur, Malfoy et lui se jaugèrent. Enfin les lèvres du blond se posèrent avec tendresse dans son cou, puis avec plus d'avidité il suçota, lécha et mordilla la peau offerte à lui. Le Serpentard finit par retirer rapidement sa chemise au brun, voulant accéder à plus d'épiderme. Il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux luisants comme deux pièces d'argent pour observer le torse finement musclé du Survivant. Son regard s'arrêta sur plusieurs cicatrices, qui étaient des traces indélébiles laissées par la guerre, avant de recommencer à taquiner la peau bronzée d'Harry. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du Gryffondor qui gémissait et soupirait de plaisir. Sa langue passa sur l'un de ses bouts de chair et Harry tenta d'étouffer son cri. Cela fit sourire Draco qui remonta sa main droite pour jouer avec le deuxième téton du brun. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement sur les bouts de chair, Draco descendit jusqu'au nombril où il y déposa un baiser. Le ventre d'Harry se contracta, appréhendant déjà la suite. Malfoy défit la ceinture du pantalon du Gryffondor et le retira, emportant le caleçon dans la foulée. Son érection libérée et complètement mis à nu, le brun s'empourpra violemment.

\- Ravie de voir que tu me désires aussi ardemment mon ange... Susurra Draco qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

\- C'est une réaction naturelle...Déclara Harry embarrassé comme jamais.

Malfoy sourit et s'approcha du membre palpitant. Sans prévenir, il le prit immédiatement en bouche, coupant le souffle à Harry. Il débuta un moment de va et vient lent, profitant de l'expression indécente que le brun affichait. Il accéléra le rythme, arrachant des cris de plaisir au Gryffondor.

Si Harry avait voulu ne pas perdre pied au début, à présent, c'était complètement fichu. Il n'arrivait à penser et à ressentir rien d'autre que le blond qui lui suçait son sexe gorgé de sang. Harry se sentit venir quand Malfoy accéléra le mouvement, et poussa finalement un grognement de frustration quand son membre durci quitta la bouche brûlante de Draco. Ce dernier lécha le gland d'Harry une dernière fois avant de remonter vers son visage.

Harry complètement dans le brouillard, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand il remarqua que le blond n'avait plus ses vêtements. Quand avait-il ?

\- Un sort Répondit Draco à sa question muette.

Le brun hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tant il était absorbé dans son observation du corps sublime face à lui. La peau blanche du Serpentard était parfaite, sans aucune imperfection et semblait douce comme de la soie. Quelques cicatrices marquaient également son épiderme, mais au lieu de le défigurer cela le rendait d'autant plus beau.

\- Écartes les cuisses mon ange Demanda Draco d'un ton lascif.

Harry s'exécuta timidement, et regarda Malfoy humidifier ses doigts en les aspirant avec sa bouche.

Quand il eut fini, Draco pénétra avec deux doigts l'anneau de chair du Gryffondor qui se raidit automatiquement. Quand il commença un mouvement en ciseaux, le blond débuta un va et vient avec son autre main sur l'érection d'Harry pour lui procurait un minimum de plaisir en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Quand le brun fut préparer comme il le fallait, Draco plaça son sexe palpitant devant l'entrée d'Harry. Il se pencha et embrassa avec ardeur son amant, avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de hanche.

\- Ah ! Hoqueta le Survivant . Il ne s'attendait pas à une douleur pareille, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Son souffle se fit saccadé et il retint des larmes de douleur avec difficulté.

\- Détends toi Harry lui indiqua Malfoy la voix rauque.

Sous les conseils de Draco, Harry tenta de se décrisper.

\- Tu m'as... appelé par mon... prénom à l'instant Articula difficilement le Sauveur, qui avait du mal à s'habituer à la présence imposante du sexe du Serpentard.

\- Possible... Répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Harry signala au blond qu'il pouvait bouger. Malfoy débuta par des coups de hanches lents et bientôt le rythme s'intensifia, tout comme la chaleur qui enflammait les sens d'Harry. Il se cambra en sentant le plaisir augmentait de plus en plus.

\- Ah ! M-malfoy ! Geignit Harry qui s'accrochait à sa Némésis comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La voix étouffait par le plaisir de Draco lui parvint et cela ne fit qu'amplifier le propre plaisir du brun.

Harry crut perdre la tête pour de bon quand le Serpentard toucha un point sensible :

\- Mmh ! Ah ! Merde, c'est trop bon... Fit Harry dans un soupir.

\- Normal, c'est moi ! Se vanta Malfoy.

Harry rit doucement à cette remarque mais le son s'étrangla quand le blond buta de nouveau contre sa prostate.

Il accéléra le mouvement et Harry atteint un seuil de plaisir proche de l'orgasme. Rien ne comptait plus que le corps brûlant de Draco qui se mouvait contre lui, ainsi que le désir qu'il lui procurait.

Le brun planta ses ongles dans le dos musclé de Malfoy, avant de jouir:

\- Ah! Gnh!

Dans un ultime coup de reins, Draco le suivit en se libérant dans l'antre chaude d'Harry.

Le blond s'affala à moitié sur le Gryffondor, tous deux essoufflés et satisfaits. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais bien loin d'être oppressant, il était, au contraire agréable.

Harry était sur le point de s'endormir quand il sentit la bouche affamée de Draco dans son cou.

Encore ?! S'étonna intérieurement Harry. C'est en sentant l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse qu'il comprit que la nuit allait être longue...

\- Potter ! S'agaça une voix lointaine. Le brun fut violemment réveillé par une forte secousse sur son épaule.

Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, ayant du mal à émerger n'ayant eut le droit qu'à deux heures de sommeil. Il s'étira et sourit en reconnaissant Draco qui était déjà debout. Son sourire se fanât en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond semblait... distant. Il était habillé et regardait Harry comme... avant ? Ses yeux ne luisaient plus de plaisir, non, ils étaient froids et inexpressifs. Ne savant plus où se mettre face à ce regard méprisant, Harry se releva un peu dans le lit, s'apprêtant à demander des explications au Serpentard. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

\- Dégage de mon lit Potter Dit le blond d'une voix sans émotion en tournant le dos à Harry qu'il venait de blesser profondément...

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :')….. Héhéhé Haru-carnage, ton pressentiment a été confirmé je crois x)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 fini ! J'ai été rapide hein ? x) dites ouiii

Comme à chaque fois, merci merci merciii mille fois pour vos rewiews qui me motivent vraiment !

 **Disclamer :** J.K.R est le génie qui a inventé l'univers d'Harry Potter !

Je tiens à préciser que la suite se déroule quelques mois plus tard... enfin au début, vous allez comprendre en lisant ! x)

Chapitre 5 :

Un énorme livre vola vers une valise déjà bien pleine. Et c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs heures, tous les élèves s'affairaient, faisant léviter chaussures, pantalons, chemises et livres jusqu'à leurs valises respectives. Harry était le dernier à préparer ses affaires, il avait regardé amusé, les autres paniqués à l'idée de manquer le train. Pourquoi les Gryffondors préparaient-ils leurs affaires au dernier moment ? Simplement parce que comme à chaque fin d'année, ils organisaient une fête dans la salle commune, et celle-ci avait été encore plus spectaculaire que les dernières, car c'était la dernière à laquelle le Sauveur du monde des sorciers participait. En effet le départ du château était pour certain définitif, tandis que d'autre reviendrait pour commencer une nouvelle année. La gorge d'Harry se serra, il ne remettrait plus _jamais_ les pieds à Poudlard, c'était juste tellement... surréaliste ! Il avait grandit entre ses murs, ce château était sa maison, il n'avait nul endroit où il se sentait plus en sécurité. C'est ici qu'il avait vécu les moments les plus riches en émotions, dans ses couloirs il pouvait tout aussi bien encore entendre les cris déterminés des élèves durant la guerre qui résonnaient, tout comme les innombrables fou rire qu'il avait eu avec ses amis. C'est cette école qui lui avait permis de grandir et d'apprendre, elle lui avait offerte une famille, quelque chose à défendre et à chérir coûte que coûte. Le regard dans le vague, il repensa à hier soir, quand Hermione s'était effondrée en larmes, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais il comprenait, tant de souvenirs résidaient entre ses murs, se séparer après autant de temps c'était tellement difficile. Ron ne viendrait plus le réveiller le matin en l'insultant, car par sa faute, ils arriveraient en retard. Il ne prendra plus de déjeuner bruyant avec ses amis, plus de cours passionnant ou ennuyeux à mourir. Même les cours de potions de Rogue -qui étaient une véritable torture en temps normal- lui manqueront ! Quoique... Fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Harry se leva de son lit, observant la vue depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir une dernière fois avant de se détourner en empoignant sa valise. Ron qui avait comprit qu'Harry voulait être seul, avait donc consciencieusement proposé d'emmener Edwige pour éviter qu'elle ne trouble les adieux silencieux du jeune sorcier à leur refuge. C'est donc avec juste une valise qu'il avait rétrécit d'un coup de baguette que le Survivant traversa les couloirs du château d'un pas traînant. Il prit plusieurs directions au hasard, connaissant de toutes façon les lieux comme sa poche. Alors qu'il tournait vers la gauche, le Sauveur entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la direction opposée. Intrigué il rebroussa chemin, qui pouvait bien rester ici aussi tard ? Les voix lui parurent un peu plus distinctes et il reconnut celle d'Hermione... Hermione ?! Harry accéléra le pas, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait encore là ? Elle était toujours la première à partir, il n'y avait pas plus ordonnée et ponctuelle qu'elle. Et à en juger par l'autre voix qui était masculine, elle n'était pas seul. Peut-être Ron? Non la voix était bien trop claire et le volume n'était pas celui qu'utilisait habituellement son meilleur ami pour parler. Il ralentit le pas et se cacha derrière un mur, seule frontière qui le dissimulait aux yeux d'Hermione et l'inconnu avec qui elle semblait discuter. Il se pencha doucement, et aperçu sa meilleure amie de dos. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était bien plus grande mais la lumière était quasiment inexistante dans ce couloir, il dû s'incliner un peu plus pour l'apercevoir. Son cœur manqua un battement, le vide se fit dans son esprit et son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner. Si bien qu'il en oubli de respirer durant un instant. Il recula subitement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, _**Draco**_ était là, discutant tranquillement avec Hermione. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois certain que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Quelques bribes de la conversation lui parvinrent :

\- T'es vraiment un idiot...faire ça... alors...ma parole... Fit Hermione d'un ton sévère. Un ton qu'elle n'utilisait que pour réprimander Harry et Ron, un ton qui cachait de l'inquiétude quand les jeunes hommes faisaient des erreurs... Alors par Merlin pourquoi parlait-elle avec Malfoy d'une manière aussi familière ?

\- Je sais, je sais... mais... faudra qu'on s'organise une sortie... fin... Répondit le blond d'une voix qui selon Harry était dépourvue d'hostilité.

Complètement abasourdi, Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois pour vérifier si il ne rêvait pas... Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. À cet instant tout son petit monde s'effondra et le peu d'espoir qu'il avait à propos de Malfoy se brisa définitivement. Draco avait les bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, sa tête enfouit dans ses longs cheveux. Un gémissement de pure douleur s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Gryffondor. Sa meilleure amie était en train d'enlacer celui qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de choses qui n'existaient que dans les livres ou dans les séries puissent lui arriver. Hermione et Draco étaient _ensemble_. Quand l'information fut arrivée au cerveau d'Harry, il tourna les talons. Au début, il pensait que Hermione avait compris ses sentiments pour Malfoy, après tout rien ne lui échappait. Il avait également cru que Hermione avait voulu l'aider quand elle avait insisté sur la rumeur du couple que formerait Draco et Pansy. Mais non ! En réalité la personne qui était intéressée par le Serpentard c'était _elle_. Une question demeurait, pourquoi Malfoy avait-il donc couché avec Harry si il préférait les filles et en particulier Hermione ? _Certainement pour m'apporter le coup de grâce_ pensa immédiatement le Gryffondor. Depuis des années Malfoy et lui se faisaient la guerre, pourquoi subitement se serait-il intéressé à lui, si ce n'était pour le blond qu'un nouveau moyen pour le blesser encore plus profondément. Draco lui avait tout pris, son cœur et sa dignité, il devait se vanter auprès de tous les Serpentards, pendant qu'ils étaient tous rassemblaient dans leur salle commune le soir, combien il avait été simple pour lui de mettre dans son lit le naïf petit Harry Potter dégoulinant de sentiments. Combien il avait été jubilant de mettre le lendemain matin le Grand Sauveur à la porte avant même que celui-ci ne soit complètement habillé. Une larme roula sur la joue du Gryffondor, naïf, il avait été si naïf de penser que Malfoy lui rendrait ses sentiments. Qu'après cette nuit d'ébats il ne puisse plus se passer de lui... Un sanglot secoua Harry tandis qu'il continuait de se ruer vers la sortie. Il le savait déjà que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, qui mettrait la personne qu'il aime à la porte juste après une nuit aussi intime ? De plus, après cette soirée, il ne s'était plus rien passé, pas même un bonjour. Draco était juste redevenu Draco, distant et inaccessible. Et surtout le plus étrange pour Harry, c'est que depuis il n'avait plus rêvé de Malfoy, pas une seule fois. Il avait d'abord sombré dan une tristesse infinie avant de se reprendre et de se dire qu'il arriverait bien à parler avec Draco avant la fin de l'année. Mais les jours se transformèrent en semaine puis en mois sans qu'il ne puisse adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot à celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Oui Harry était fou de Malfoy, il s'en était enfin rendu compte, il ne pensait et ne respirait que pour une seule personne et c'était Draco Malfoy. Harry soupira, après avoir couché ensemble, il était devenu transparent pour le prince des Serpentards, comme si il ne le remarquait même plus. Il était devenu insignifiant à ses yeux comme le reste des élèves. Le Sauveur avait perdu plus qu'une rivalité précieuse, il avait également perdu le goût de la vie. Il s'était juste éteint d'un seul coup, son univers était devenu sombre, sa lumière était partie. Les yeux verts d'Harry brillant de larmes se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel gris. À l'image de son cœur, le ciel ne tarda pas à s'assombrir encore plus. Tout à coup il réalisa quelque chose, Hermione... était en couple avec Ron ? Ses poings se serrèrent, est-ce qu'elle trompait son meilleur ami ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de faire ce genre de choses, elle ne pouvait pas...

Harry pinça ses lèvres retenant de nouveau un sanglot, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Harry se détestait. Il avait été aveuglé par ses sentiments, il ne s'était même pas défendu et avait laissé Draco l'effacer de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas battu, il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre et s'était apitoyé sur son sort. Il aurait tout de même méritait des explications tout comme Malfoy aurait mérité son poing dans sa tronche. Mais là était le problème, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter une fois de plus le regard glacial et inexpressif que le Serpentard posait sur lui. Par dessus tout il s'en voulait d'être jaloux alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il n'était pas le premier que Malfoy virait de sa chambre après avoir fait l'amour et que personne ne pouvait avoir son cœur. Car Draco n'aimait qu'une seule personne et c'était lui-même. Et temps que personne n'avait capturé son cœur, il restait un espoir à Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy soit tombé amoureux et qui plus est de Hermione ? Depuis quand durait leur relation ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi elle et pas lui ? Des questions, que Harry savait, resteraient sans réponse. C'est le cœur brisé que Harry Potter quitta Poudlard d'un pas rapide, s'enfuyant presque, sans un regard en arrière pour le lieu qui fut son refuge. Endroit où il s'éprit pour la première fois et où il vécut sa première déception amoureuse... quoi de mieux qu'une amère désillusion pour commencer dans la vie active ?

Xxx

\- Bordel ! Harry t'aurais pu nous donner signe de vie ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ait sans nouvelles de toi ! Tonna un jeune homme roux à la carrure musclée.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Répondit calmement un jeune homme brun, dont l'attitude contrastait totalement avec l'agitation du rouquin qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Depuis que tu fais ce job pourri, tu disparais de la circulation pendant des semaines, voire des mois ! S'écria le roux qui semblait de plus en plus énervé par le comportement nonchalant de son ami.

\- Ouais mais je reviens toujours, non ? Fit dans un soupir Harry, en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, qui se trouvait sur la table basse en verre de son salon. Il passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles et croisa les jambes, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son canapé marron en daim. Il savoura le moelleux de son sofa, estimant qu'après des heures interminables de travail, il avait bien mérité de se reposer. Il bailla alors que Ron le fixait avec rage, visiblement le brun avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Harry, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu as des cernes qui te mangent la moitié du visage, tu n'es même pas rasé ! Et surtout tu as encore perdu du poids ! Lui reprocha son meilleur ami en pointant du doigt son visage. Harry soupira, il savait qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, mais Ron se pointait à chaque fois qu'il venait de rendre son manuscrit. Il n'y était pour rien si son travail prenait une place importante dans sa vie.

\- Ron, ça fait plus de trois jours que j'écris non stop, n'importe qui serait dans mon état Répliqua Harry en allumant la télé. Cette discussion, ça faisait quatre ans qu'il l'avait avec Ron, et il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que Harry ne veuille pas quitter son boulot d'écrivain. C'était sa vie et à lui de choisir comment il voulait qu'elle se déroule, non ? Le brun avait toujours était passionné dans ce qu'il faisait, il était donc normal pour lui quand il trouvait l'inspiration de se mettre à écrire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- T'es un vrai malade ! Ce job te bouffe ta vie et ta santé ! Il te détruit ! Tu passes ton temps à boire du café et à fumer, tu vas finir par en crever ! S'égosilla le roux en se plaçant devant la télé pour que son ami lui prête un peu d'attention.

\- Et alors ? Si je suis heureux ainsi Dit Harry d'une voix ennuyée. Merlin! Que Ron pouvait être casse-pieds parfois. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Hermione, la jeune fille avait clairement influencé sur sa manière de voir le monde.

\- Heureux ?! En vivant comme un zombie mais Harry réveille toi ! Tes seules sorties sont les boîtes de nuit avec l'autre phénomène ! Reprit Ron sans tenir compte du fait qu'il commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs d'Harry.

\- Commence pas avec lui, c'est un ami précieux et comme tu viens de le dire ma vie sociale n'est pas un champs de ruines, je sors quand j'ai du temps libre Fit Harry en se massant les tempes. Bon sang, il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de ses meilleurs amis, mais c'était sa vie.

\- Je commence si je veux, ce gars est un poison ! Tout comme ton job, il te fait sombrer, tu parles d'un ami! Il te traîne dans des boîtes et des bars quasiment tous les soirs ! Continua Ron qui depuis quelques temps ne faisait plus que des reproches à Harry. D'ailleurs le brun commençait à être plus que lassé par le comportement exagéré de son meilleur ami. Aussi, il se leva rapidement et avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait, il empoigna le rouquin – qui sous la surprise se laissa entraîner- avant de le pousser dans la cheminée et de se saisir de poudre de cheminette en énonçant clairement l'adresse de son ami. Sous le choc il se contenta de fixer Harry, abasourdi, alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes. Enfin débarrassé de Ron, il jeta un sort de protection, empêchant quiconque d'utiliser sa cheminée pour s'inviter chez lui et en lançant un autre pour empêcher les transplanages. Ensuite il vérifia que sa porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée avant de se traîner avec difficulté jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'effondra pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond...

Ce fut des coups puissants à sa porte qui le réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, complètement désorienté. Il fixa un instant les murs gris de sa chambre. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et il tourna lentement la tête vers le seul qui avait pu entrer, ayant la clé de son appartement : Kyle Anderson.

\- Hey beau gosse ! Je me suis dit qu'il était que je vienne te faire émerger Le salua un jeune homme joyeux , aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes.

\- T'es surtout venu m'emmerder Fut la réponse marmonner par Harry alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça ! Je voulais venir te voir hier mais disons que j'ai entendu depuis mon appart' la douce voix de ton papa poule Déclara Kyle en faisant un sourire taquin au brun, qui le regardait avec malice depuis son lit.

\- Vraiment ? Moi il me semble avoir entendu toute la semaine des cris plutôt suspicieux venant de l'étage d'au-dessus.

\- Grillé, que veux-tu ? Il faut bien que je profites de ma jeunesse tant que je peux encore la lever plaisanta le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

\- C'est vrai que bientôt tu ne seras plus capable de le faire Rétorqua Harry le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

\- Hé je ne suis pas si vieux ! S'indigna son voisin.

\- À vingt-six ans, tu ne seras bientôt plus utile à grand chose, je te rendrai visite quand tu seras en maison de repos Ricana le brun en passant devant son ami.

\- T'es qu'un sale gamin ingrat ! Moi qui t'avais préparé ton petit déjeuner avec amour S'exclama Kyle en suivant Harry dans la cuisine où effectivement un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait.

\- Arrête ça, tu m'écœures Fit le Sauveur en prenant place à sa table, attaquant avec un plaisir non feint un croissant.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te montrer reconnaissant Le taquina le jeune homme.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Répliqua Harry qui trempa sa pâtisserie dans son café avant d'en avaler goulûment un morceau.

\- Bien ce que je disais, t'es qu'un gamin ingrat... Marmonna son voisin.

Ils discutèrent encore ainsi pendant une bonne heure, puis finalement Harry déclara :

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment le châtain.

\- Je te parle de ce que tu as à me dire, depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles vouloir m'avouer quelque chose Expliqua l'ancien Gryffondor en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- T'es trop malin pour ton propre bien Ryry et bien trop riche pour ton jeune âge!

\- Tu peux parler Fit Harry en souriant.

\- Que veux-tu ? J'y suis pour rien si la vie respectable d'homme d'affaires me réussie si bien Dit Kyle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Homme d'affaires ? C'est ce que tu dis aux gonzesses qui se roulent dans ton lit ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça évite qu'elles me demandent des places vip pour rentrer dans ma boîte, certaines sont vraiment de sales profiteuses ! Se plaignit son ami.

\- C'est ça... Bon alors si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses ? S'impatienta un peu Harry qui savait que son voisin tournait autour du pot.

Le jeune homme en face de lui prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :

\- Je déménage Lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas à une annonce pareille.

\- Tu pars ? Pourquoi ? Et où ? S'enquit le Survivant complètement médusé.

\- Avec ma boîte c'est pas pratique pour les déplacements, l'appartement est trop loin, c'est pour ça que je vais vivre dans le loft qui vient juste de se libérer, en face de mon lieu de travail ! Tenta de s'enthousiasmer Kyle. Mais tout comme pour Harry, ce départ lui brisait le cœur, bien sûr il continuerait à venir voir son petit brun préféré, mais vivre dans le même immeuble, presque côte à côté, c'était tellement différent que de vivre à l'autre bout de la ville...

\- Tu pars quand ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

\- Demain... Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais tu travaillais, je voulais pas risquer de perdre la vie en pénétrant dans ton antre !

Pour toute réponse, Harry soupira, Kyle ne vivrait plus au-dessus de chez lui... Il ne viendrait plus le taquiner à l'improviste, enfin moins souvent.

\- Pourquoi ce départ précipité ? L'interrogea le brun.

\- Bah il se trouve, que l'appart est déjà revendu à quelqu'un d'autre et que le nouveau colocataire risque débarquer bientôt.

\- Sérieux ? Chuchota le Sauveur.

\- Ouais, donc le proprio' m'a demandé de déménager mes affaires rapidement... Dit Kyle un peu triste.

\- Pourtant les appartements dans ce quartier ne sont vraiment pas donnés ! Fit Harry en se saisissant d'une cigarette et de son briquet.

\- Encore un vieux véreux plein aux as qui emménage, il y aura bientôt plus que ça dans cette partie de la ville ! Constata le jeune homme en grimaçant.

\- Ça me changera pas vraiment de toi Réfuta Harry un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Ryry t'es si méchant, alors que je te quitte ! Fit Kyle avec une voix qui partait dans les aigus, sachant très bien que cela agacerait le brun.

\- Tant mieux, enfin débarrassé de toi, sale cloporte ! Riposta le Survivant en riant de la tête de chien battu qu'arborait volontairement son ami.

\- Ne croit pas pouvoir me virer de ta vie, je te rendrai visite régulièrement, d'ailleurs je garde tes clés ! Et la semaine prochaine je te traînerai en boîte, par la peau des fesses si il faut ! S'exclama le châtain en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Malheur... Pourquoi je dois te supporter ? Gémit Harry en raccompagnant Kyle à la porte.

\- Plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Rétorqua-t-il tout sourire.

Et quand il fut sur le point de partir, Harry le prit dans ses bras surprenant Kyle qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner devant cette soudaine marque d'affection. C'était toujours Kyle qui enlaçait Harry mais jamais le contraire ne s'était produit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains prit alors conscience qu'il avait une place importante dans la vie d'Harry, tout comme celui-ci en avait dans la sienne. Il resserra leur étreinte et partit quelques minutes plus tard en lançant des baisers au brun qui lui répondit par un geste obscène de la main.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se dit que sa vie allait être bien plus morne sans son voisin extravagant... D'un pas lambinant, il retourna se coucher, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement, il avait encore sommeil.

C'est donc en pleine forme qu'il se réveilla à quatre heures du matin. Parfois il se disait que Ron avait vraiment raison, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas une vie très saine, ni très ordonnée. Il décida donc d'y remédier en commençant par ranger son appart'. Il débuta par sa chambre en faisant le lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres, puis commença à rassembler les vêtements sales qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Mais quand il vu l'état de sa cuisine, il abandonna l'idée de ranger à la moldu et sortit sa baguette. Trois sorts de nettoyage plus tard, son antre – comme la surnommait Kyle- ressemblait à un nid douillet assez luxueux. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait bloqué les transplanages ainsi que sa cheminée et décida d'enlever les sortilèges en se disant qu'à présent il était prêt à affronter Ron. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mis à la porte de cette manière mais se ravisa en se disant que son meilleur ami l'avait cherché.

Bon de toute façon le rouquin n'allait pas venir lui remonter les bretelles à une heure pareille... Harry chercha l'horloge des yeux et manqua de hurler en voyant l'heure qu'elle indiquait.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit en trombe de son appartement pour rejoindre celui de Kyle. Il était déjà dix heures ! Par Merlin le rangement lui avait pris autant de temps sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra dans l'appart' de son futur ex-voisin.

\- Ryry ! J'ai cru que tu finirais par ne pas venir me dire au revoir ! Lui reprocha sur un ton mielleux le jeune homme alors qu'il prenait un carton dans ses bras.

\- Je commence à regretter Fit Harry en prenant également un carton.

\- Méchant... En tous cas tu arrives à point nommé, ce sont les deux derniers cartons d'une longue série! S'exclama Kyle en descendant les escaliers.

Cette résidence avait quatre étages, trois lofts spacieux et coûteux, ainsi qu'un grenier gigantesque qui servait aux trois locataires. Harry était au deuxième étage et Kyle avait occupé le troisième. Le rez de chaussé lui était habité par une vieille femme très sympathique et discrète, le Sauveur ne la croisait que très rarement, sortant à des heures plutôt tardives.

\- Désolé, j'aurais dû venir t'aider à déménager S'excusa Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Mais non beau gosse ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai tout descendu moi-même ? J'ai fait appel à des spécialistes du déménagement !

\- Et encore de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres Fit Harry en roulant des yeux.

\- Je suis riche autant que j'en profite pour me faciliter la vie Déclara Kyle en rigolant face à la maturité de son jeune ami.

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas tord. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses origines de sorcier, le brun avait été riche, pourtant il n'avait fait aucune grosse dépense. En réalité, l'argent qu'il avait hérité de ses parents était presque intacte, il le gardait en cas de coup dur. Avec son métier d'écrivain, Harry avait très vite fait fureur, et avait donc en conséquence gagné de grosses sommes d'argent. Très peu de personnes savaient qui se cachait derrière le pseudo Mary Roy*. Kyle, Ron, Hermione et bien évidemment ses éditeurs étaient dans la confidence. Harry avait choisi d'écrire sous un nom de plume car il voulait que ses romans plaisent, non pas pour la gloire de sa véritable identité mais pour ce qu'ils contenaient. Et il avait réussit. Tout comme pour ses romans, très peu de personnes savaient où résidait Harry Potter, si à Poudlard, il avait été à l'abri des cohues, ce n'était plus le cas une fois en dehors du château.

\- Et voilà ! Enfin terminé, je n'en voyais pas le bout ! Commenta Kyle en posant le carton dans le coffre de sa voiture de sport. Harry en fit de même avant de se tourner vers son ami, il était temps de se dire au revoir.

\- Ryry fais pas cette tête ! Je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que je le pourrai ! Mais arrête de faire cette tête toute tristounette, tu vas me faire pleurer L'implora le châtain en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est juste... que je viens de réaliser que je n'aurais plus de petit déjeuner le matin Prétendit le Survivant en rendant son étreinte à Kyle... qui par vengeance ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui mordre l'épaule.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un chien Railla le brun alors que Kyle prenait une expression des plus indignés.

\- Horripilant jusqu'à la fin Claironna son ami en faisant la moue, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'habitacle de sa Ferrari d'un rouge criard.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre, tu es le plus pitoyable de nous deux Grommela l'ex Gryffondor.

\- Mais non ! On est tous les deux merveilleux, bon je suis le plus extraordinaire quand même ! Ajouta Kyle en démarrant le moteur.

Harry s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était baissée et répliqua tout sourire :

\- Il est vrai que tu es celui qui se démarque le plus de par sa stupidité.

Kyle d'un geste théâtrale porta une main à son cœur et fit semblant d'essuyer une larme invisible :

\- Tu me vexes là beau gosse Plaisanta-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, amusait par l'attitude du jeune homme.

\- Bon allez, tu devrais y aller Conclut le brun en se reculant.

Il regarda la voiture quitter le parking de l'immeuble un peu triste et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Kyle qui lui lançait des baisers.

Il resta planté là quelques minutes, pensif, fixant l'allée où le véhicule avait disparut un instant plus tôt. Puis il se décida à remonter dans son appartement, une chose était sûre, l'absence de Kyle laissait un gros vide dans son cœur. Le jeune homme était toujours de bonne humeur et ne manquait pas de répondant. Depuis qu'Harry avait emménagé ici il y a trois ans, Kyle – qui habitait déjà dans le loft du haut- avait accueilli le Sauveur les bras grands ouverts. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé et Harry avait pris l'habitude de voir Kyle s'invitait chez lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, certes ils avaient eu des désaccords sur certains sujets mais le ton n'était jamais monté. Avant d'arrivé là, Harry vivait avec Ron et Hermione, leur colocation n'avait duré qu'un an. Le brun en avait marre de tenir la chandelle et surtout ses meilleurs amis se montraient un peu trop...envahissants. Et quand il s'était installé ici, ce fut comme une libération pour le Survivant. Kyle avait rapidement compris comment fonctionnait Harry et ne s'était jamais montré trop indiscret. Il respectait son intimité tout en surveillant qu'il aille bien. Une fois son ancien voisin l'avait trouvé évanouit dans son salon, heureusement pour Harry ce n'était pas Ron qui l'avait découvert ainsi, celui-ci en aurait fait toute une histoire et déjà qu'il harcelait le brun pour qu'il arrête son métier...

Mais Kyle lui s'était contenté de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, il l'avait sermonné un petit peu à cause de l'inquiétude mais avait comprit que, pour Harry, ce métier était important. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris l'habitude de préparer régulièrement le petit-déjeuner du Sauveur. Le seul petit inconvénient avait été que Kyle était un moldu, comment lui expliquait -sans passer pour un dingue- qu'il avait une chouette en plein milieu de son salon. Par chance, Kyle ne lui avait pas posé plus de question sur Edwige, juste étonné qu'Harry ai fait ce choix peu commun comme animal de compagnie. Et surtout, le Survivant avait eu le bol, que personne ne soit jamais sorti de sa cheminée, à l'improviste, alors que Kyle était présent dans son appartement. Il avait croisé quelques fois Ron et Hermione, mais il s'était contenté d'un rapide bonjour, ayant senti que les deux amies de son brun ne l'appréciaient guère. En somme, Kyle avait été le voisin et l'ami parfait, il pouvait compté sur lui sans qu'il ne soit trop accaparant.

Au moment où Harry franchit le seuil de sa porte, il fut assaillit par une tornade rousse.

\- R-ron ? Demanda le brun alors que son ami le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça mais j'étais tellement inquiet, en plus Hermione arrêtait pas de parler du fait que tu gâchais ta vie...

\- C'est rien, je comprends, je n'ai pas été un ami très présent ses derniers temps, je dois le reconnaître Avoua l'ex Gryffondor en se séparant de son meilleur ami. Il avait eu sa dose de câlins pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pour le travail ! S'exclama Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

\- On se regarde un film ? Proposa Harry en prenant place à côté de son ami.

Le rouquin hocha vivement la tête, heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement et Ron finit par partir, ravi d'avoir pu rire avec Harry sans qu'il n'y ait eu de malentendu.

\- Bon mec, à la prochaine, et tâche de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne Annonça Ron en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

Harry était également comblé d'avoir pu se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami de toujours, il n'aimait pas rester en froid avec ce dernier. Il passa donc sa soirée à regarder la télé avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, complètement apaisé.

Ce fut un bruit sourd sur le parquet en bois de son salon qui le réveilla, en effet il venait de laisser échapper la télécommande. Il s'étira de tout son long, dans les vapes et fut surprit de voir qu'il était déjà treize heures de l'après-midi. Visiblement, il n'avait pas totalement récupéré de ses deux semaines de travail intense. Un autre bruit l'intrigua, car celui-ci venait de l'appartement d'au dessus. Le nouveau locataire n'avait effectivement pas traîné ! Harry se dit qu'il devrait aller se présenter par politesse et se ravisa en se disant que c'était au nouveau de faire le premier pas. Depuis la fenêtre de son salon, il pouvait avoir une vue sur le quartier et l'absence d'un camion de déménagement le surpris. En effet, seule, une voiture noire et extrêmement luxueuse était garée devant l'immeuble. Harry reconnut la marque du véhicule et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher, une Rolls-Royce ghost ! D'accord c'était sûr, son nouveau voisin était un vieux véreux millionnaire ! Il soupira, décidément, sa vie allait vraiment être d'un ennuie mortel sans Kyle...

* Mary Roy est l'anagramme du prénom Harry et du nom Malfoy, oui ça ne se remarque pas forcément mais il fallait que ce soit subtil x) J'ai mis un certain temps avant de trouver un mélange qui conviendrait... ;)

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Pauvre Harry, il a un peu souffert... héhéhé._ _Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)_

 _Merci de me suivre et de l'avoir lu ! :p_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! J'ai eu du temps libre et j'étais vraiment inspirée dooonc du coup ce chapitre est publié bien plus tôt que ce que j'aurais pu penser ! :p

 **Disclamer :** Merci J.K.R pour l'invention ingénieuse de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

J'ai reçu vos reviews par email, mais par contre elles n'apparaissent pas sur le site... En tous cas merchiii !

Chapitre 6 :

Une semaine... Une semaine entière que son nouveau voisin avait emménagé et il ne savait toujours pas à quoi, il ou elle, ressemblait ! Non pas qu'il soit vraiment pressé de faire connaissance avec un vieux riche à l'haleine de phoque, mais tout de même... La moindre des politesses aurait été de venir se présenter ! Harry voulait le voir, par simple curiosité, il espérait que ce soit un garçon, pas trop vieux, bien foutu... en bref, le brun voulait se trouver quelqu'un et quoi de mieux que son voisin ?

Mais la possibilité, qu'un beau gosse riche de surcroît homosexuel, emménage juste au dessus de chez lui, était quasiment nulle. Harry soupira, il devait vraiment être en manque d'affection pour avoir des idées aussi saugrenues. En tous cas, il devait bien avouer que la discrétion du nouveau locataire était assez agréable et changeait un peu de Kyle, qui hurlait un "merde"sonore à chaque fois qu'il faisait tomber quelque chose ( ce qui arrivait souvent). Sans oublier ses parties de jambes en l'air répétitives, qu'Harry devait supporter d'entendre alors qu'il travaillait. Mais bizarrement le silence qui régnait à présent, l'angoissait, comme si un épais brouillard l'étouffait. Il s'était habituait à Kyle, maintenant qu'il était seul, il en prenait réellement conscience. Aussi il prit l'initiative périlleuse de se rendre chez Ron et Hermione, un vendredi après midi. Hermione travaillait pour le ministère de la magie et devait probablement rentrer tard le soir. Ron, lui, était devenu Auror et devait certainement avoir un emploi du temps aussi ordonné que celui d'Harry.

Le brun prit une poignée de cheminette et prononça distinctement l'adresse de ses meilleurs amis. Son appartement disparut de son champ de vision, et en courageux Gryffondor il ferma les yeux, toujours assez impressionné par les flammes vertes qui l'entourait sans pour autant le brûler. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il était dans la maison spacieuse aux couleurs rouge et or de Hermione et Ron.

\- Harry ! S'écria une voix surprise alors qu'il apparaissait à peine dans la cheminée.

\- Mione' articula difficilement le brun alors que sa meilleure amie l'étranglait, tellement son étreinte était forte.

\- Tu m'as manqué idiot !

\- Oui, toi aussi Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione prenait place sur le canapé à sa droite.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? Demanda le Survivant, gêné par le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

\- Non, le vendredi il travaille toujours très tard, tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai fait de la limonade si tu veux ! S'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Parfait, merci Fit Harry qui se fustigea intérieurement. Les rares fois où Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés en seul à seul - depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard- elle lui faisait d'interminables sermons sur son train de vie, qu'elle qualifiait d'inacceptable.

\- Aussi non, de quoi parle ton dernier roman en date ? Le questionna la jeune fille.

\- L'histoire d'un homme qui sombre dans la démence Répondit Harry vaguement, il n'avait pas envie de donner des détails sur son livre, si elle voulait connaître l'histoire, elle n'avait qu'à se le procurer.

\- Et toi, ton travail au ministère, toujours aussi passionnant ? Enchaîna le brun pour meubler la conversation.

Hermione revint avec deux verres de limonade et tendit son verre à Harry :

\- Pas vraiment, je m'occupe de paperasse et toujours rien que de la paperasse Se plaignit-elle.

Harry ricana :

\- On t'avait prévenu avec Ron !

Cette réplique suffit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère et une bonne heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux n'en prennent conscience. Ils avaient bien parlé et la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis un moment avait disparu, les murs étaient enfin tombés. C'est donc avec une dernière accolade qu'ils se quittèrent en souriant.

Harry soupira de bien-être en rentrant chez lui, tout semblait s'arranger petit petit, en oubliant le déménagement précipité de Kyle, qui lui laisser un sentiment de vide...

Il s'allongea sur son lit, bien décidé à faire un petit somme.

Il se réveilla complètement paniqué et en sueur huit heures plus tard. Ce n'était pas possible, non ça n'allait pas recommencer ?

Harry se rua dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, non, non, non! Il devait oublier...

Le lendemain soir, ce fut pareil, quelques heures après qu'il eut fermé les yeux, il les rouvrit totalement écarquillés. Il avait l'impression que le cauchemar recommençait. Toutes ses années il avait refoulé sa douleur, son détachement sur la réalité lui permettait justement de ne pas perdre pieds. Et voilà que depuis deux nuits, _**ça recommençait**_... Il cauchemardait de nouveau sur l'autre enfoiré. Non! Il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas de ses rêves, de ses sentiments dérangeant qui se réveillaient. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne cherchait pas pour autant le bonheur, mais tant que tout allait bien, ça lui convenait. Il ne voulait plus retomber dans des sentiments extrêmes, il avait eu sa dose. Et pourtant, sous le jet de froide, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail troublant. Dans ses deux derniers rêves Malfoy, semblait être différent, comme si il avait évolué, il était plus grand, plus dominant, il ressemblait à un homme. Mais c'était impossible, puisque Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis le dernier jour à Poudlard, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait à présent. À moins que ce soit son esprit qui l'imagine ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, le Malfoy de ses rêves était cette fois-ci... mélancolique ? Il ne l'avait pas touché dans ce deuxième rêve, il lui avait juste frôlé la joue de ses doigts froids. Mais des doigts ne pouvaient pas **_être_ ** froids dans un rêve? Il n'y avait aucun sens à cela! Alors pourquoi pouvait-il presque encore sentir la traînée brûlante, qu'avait laissé la main gelée du Serpentard sur sa joue? Harry manqua de se frapper la tête contre les parois de la douche, il en avait marre de tout ça ! Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un jean noir, histoire de décompresser, il décida d'aller fumer une cigarette sur son balcon. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le rebord en pierre, une jambe dans le vide et de contempler la ville bruyante sous ses pieds, lorsquela solitude le pesait trop ou quand il voulait tout simplement s'évader un peu.

Le Survivant attrapa son paquet de Lucky Mind, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de son salon. Il fit coulisser la porte en verre, et fut immédiatement assaillit par une odeur nauséabonde. Il ferma rapidement l'accès à son balcon et murmura un « putain ». Oui, car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait au Sauveur, il avait encore oublié d'arroser ses plantes. Et il n'était pas retourné sur son balcon depuis un long moment, ce qui expliquait que les fleurs est pourries ou grillées à cause de la pluie fréquente ou du soleil qui était rare en Angleterre. Oh, Harry aurait très pu bien jeter un sort, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver comme la dernière fois enfermé dans la salle de bains, à appeler Hermione à l'aide. Le brun n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les cours de botanique à Poudlard, il aurait dû. Il aurait su que ce qui semblait être une souche morte sur son balcon, n'était autre qu'un Snargalouf. Et qu'un sort de nettoyage sur cette chose étrange, n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'énerver. Dans cette mésaventure, il avait appris une chose : les tentacules de cette plante carnivore -car oui elle l'était- étaient très longues. Il avait fallu à peine dix minutes pour que son appartement soit envahie par les membres épineux de la créature. C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'il s'était réfugié dans la pièce qui se trouvait au fond de son loft, avant d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour trouver une solution. Sous les instructions de la jeune sorcière, il avait dû traverser son appartement devenu jungle, pour atteindre la souche qui était toujours sur son balcon. Il avait ensuite dû arracher à la plante, une espèce de gousse verte visqueuse à souhait, lui rappelant étrangement la morve de troll qu'il avait eu sur sa baguette lors de sa première année. Comment était arrivée cette créature monstrueuse sur son balcon ? Ron, en bon samaritain, le lui avait ramené de son jardin, pour qu'il puisse décorer sa terrasse, sans vie d'après lui. Autant dire qu'il s'était fait tuer par Hermione.

Depuis Harry ne lançait plus aucun sort sur les plantes, moldues ou non, et se contentait de les jeter et d'allait en racheter. Il commença donc par se débarrasser des pots de fleurs desséchés, quand il eut finit, il sortit de son appartement à vive allure. Il respira à pleins poumons en arrivant dans la rue, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'était pas sorti au grand air ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il crevait d'envie de sortir.

Subitement en forme, Harry se dirigea d'un pas engagé vers la fleuriste du coin. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs de ses connaissances et les salua avec bonne humeur. Il avait beau sortir que très rarement, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement connu dans le quartier. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, un jeune homme riche, assez ténébreux et pourtant charmant, ça faisait parler les vieilles commères du coin. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier, les rumeurs n'avaient jamais cessées de le poursuivre. Il avait appris à vivre avec, où que l'on aille, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous juger, pour commenter ou critiquer ce que l'on est. Après on a le choix d'y porter de l'attention ou non, on vit pour soi et pas pour les autres, c'est ce que disait Harry en arrivant enfin à destination. Certaines bonnes femmes avaient encore essayé de l'inviter à un rendez-vous arrangé pour des mariages. Merlin, ces personnes ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire !

\- Tiens, Monsieur Roy ! Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne vous avez pas vu ! Le salua la Fleuriste tout sourire.

Harry Roy c'était l'identité sous laquelle il vivait. N'était-ce pas triste de ne pouvoir donner son véritable nom par crainte de déclencher des émeutes ? Les sorciers étaient partout, vivant parmi les moldus et Harry ne pouvait prendre le risque de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Certains de ses fans étaient complètement dingues, surtout depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir, une fois il avait reçu un cœur de bœuf dans un colis en gage d'amour ! Sans parler des millions de lettres parfumées au philtre d'amour ou ensorcelées. Non décidément Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, la faisant rougir, et lui demanda conseil pour des plantes qui conviendraient à son balcon. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il faisait appel à elle et la jeune fille désespérait de lui trouver un jour, des plantes dont il serait capable de s'occuper. Finalement, Harry finit par opter pour des roses dont il trouvait la couleur délicate et le parfum enivrant.

\- Excellent choix ! Ce sont des roses de Granville, leur couleur rose très pâle fait fureur auprès des jeunes filles. Par contre ce sont habituellement des rosiers de jardin, mais dans une jardinière assez large, elles pourront s'épanouir L'informa la fleuriste surprise qu'un homme choisisse ce type de fleur. Comme elle l'avait dit, peu d'hommes remarquaient cette rose dont la beauté était tout aussi délicate que ces pétales. Puis quand elle vit Harry prendre deux pots, le sourire aux lèvres, une rose chatouillant sa joue, elle comprit alors que tout comme cette plante, Harry était d'une beauté délicate, que tout comme cette plante, le jeune homme était fragile derrière une attitude qu'il voulait pleine d'assurance. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être pris d'un élan d'affection pour Harry, il avait ce magnétisme qui attirait les gens à lui, on ne pouvait l'ignorer, on avait le choix entre le détester ou l'aimer. Mais il était impossible d'être indifférent à ce jeune homme qui semblait plein d'innocence, sans être pour autant naïf. Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry, une lueur laissait apparaître une force de caractère et une tristesse qui vous submergeait lorsque son regard croisait le votre. Et la fleuriste crut pour de bon qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras quand le brun lui dit d'une voix légère :

\- J'en prends deux, comme ça elle ne se sentira pas seul.

Le jeune homme était touchant, à un tel point qu'elle avait envie de le bercer dans ses bras et de le réconforter comme on ferait pour un enfant. La fleuriste avait deviné qu'il devait se sentir vraiment seul, la solitude semblait peser sur ses frêles épaules, et elle se dit que la personne qui arriverait à avoir son cœur aurait vraiment du mérite et de la chance.

\- Alors je vous offre le deuxième rosier Fit la jeune fille qui fut comblée par la pure joie qui illumina le visage du brun.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est vraiment-

Il fut rapidement coupé par la fleuriste :

\- En revanche, vous allez me promettre de bien vous en occuper.

Harry lui fit un sourire penaud et promis de s'occuper avec grand soin de ses nouvelles plantes. Il paya et s'en alla en remerciant chaleureusement la fleuriste pour sa gentillesse. Elle le regarda partir et se dit que ce garçon méritait vraiment de trouver le bonheur.

Le Survivant pénétra dans son immeuble, sa tête entre les rosiers, pour qu'il puisse voir vers où il mettait les pieds. Harry n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment, sur le chemin du retour, il avait manqué à plusieurs reprises, faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol.

\- Vous me semblez bien chargé jeune homme ! L'interpella une vieille femme, recourbée sur elle-même et s'appuyant sur une canne, dont le pommeau était finement sculpté dans de l'ivoire.

\- Oui, je reviens de chez le fleuriste Répondit Harry en posant les rosiers par terre pour aller saluer la vieille femme.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, c'est ce que la guerre et la vie en général lui avait appris. Si sa voisine n'était pas loin de ses quatre-vingt-dix ans, cela ne lui empêchait pas d'être une femme de caractère. Elle avait l'œil vif et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche quand c'était nécessaire. L'ex Gryffondor l'aimait bien, elle était de bonne compagnie et faisait d'excellentes pâtisseries.

\- Ce sont de magnifiques roses que vous avez là Constata la vieille femme en claquant deux bises à Harry.

\- Pas autant que vous, Rose Fit Harry avec malice.

Sa voisine s'esclaffa, appréciant le répondant du jeune homme et ne tarda pas à lui répliquer d'une voix mystérieuse :

\- Vous me flattez, mais vous n'êtes plus le seul gentleman du quartier, vous avez du souci à vous faire pour votre réputation.

\- Oh, et qui est donc cette personne capable de rivaliser avec moi ? Plaisanta Harry, tout de même très intrigué par ce que venait de lui révéler sa voisine. Elle n'aimait pas grand monde, cette personne n'était donc certainement pas un vieux du coin.

\- Le nouveau locataire est d'une élégance sans précédent, et mon Dieu quel charmeur Approuva Rose.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? S'étonna le Survivant.

\- Évidement jeune homme, il sort à des heures décentes, lui Le taquina la vieille femme.

Harry ricana :

\- Vous savez bien que je mène une vie de débauché...

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse Déclara sa voisine sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons, cessez de faire tout ce mystère, comment est-il ? S'enquit Harry, qui savait que Rose se délectait de cette situation.

\- Vous le verrez de vos propres yeux, jeune impatient, mais tout ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est qu'il va vous plaire... Dit la vielle femme en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà rentrée chez elle. Il soupira, Rose était douée pour attiser la curiosité des autres, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rencontrer son nouveau voisin. À présent il était sûre d'une chose, il n'était pas vieux et devait même être assez beau pour avoir fait tomber la vieille femme caractérielle sous son charme. Mentalement, Harry établit une sorte de profil du jeune homme qui habitait au-dessus de chez lui : élégant, riche, raffiné, éloquent... à tous les coups, ça devait être l'héritier d'une famille de noble. Il roula des yeux, probablement un pur hétéro...

Enfin arrivé dans son appartement, il ferma sa porte d'entrée d'un coup de pieds et déposa les rosiers sur son balcon. Il les planta dans une jardinière qu'il avait fait apparaître d'un sort, et les arrosa. C'est donc les mains couvertes de terre et à quatre pattes sur sa terrasse, que Kyle le découvrit.

\- Eh ben ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que mon beau gosse se mettrait à jardiner ! Ricana le jeune homme, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- C'est justement pour toi Répondit le brun en se retournant vers son ami en souriant avec hypocrisie, le genre de sourire que Kyle qualifierait de "machiavélique".

\- Vraiment ? Demanda son ancien voisin qui sentait que tout cela cachait quelque chose.

\- Oui, la prochaine fois que je te vois dans la rue en dessous de mon balcon, je te lance ces magnifiques rosiers sur la tête et crois moi je ne te louperai pas ! Répliqua le Sauveur d'un ton espiègle.

\- Tu me brises le cœur Ryry, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'une chose pareille ! Pleurnicha Kyle en prenant le Survivant dans ses bras.

\- Lâche moi, pot de colle ! Rit Harry en tentant de repousser vainement l'étreinte de Kyle.

\- Jamais ! Clama le châtain, qui avait, à présent, de la terre sur le front. Harry continua de lui barbouiller le visage avec ses mains, jusqu'à ce que Kyle capitule et se recule en implorant le pardon du brun. Harry leva les yeux ciel face aux gamineries du jeune homme face à lui, et un mouvement dans le ciel attira son attention. Plus précisément sur la terrasse qui se trouvait quelques mètres au-dessus du sien. Il pouvait nettement voir une main avec une cigarette posait sur le rebord en pierre mais rien de plus. Il crut voir quelque chose scintiller sur la main pâle –qui devait probablement être celle de son nouveau voisin- il plissa des yeux, une bague en argent, avec une pierre verte. À cette distance il ne pouvait guère en être sûr, et puis la main bougea et un nuage de fumée apparut, se dissipant dans l'air. Kyle avait remarqué le soudain silence d'Harry et avait donc suivit son regard, intrigué par ce qui semblait autant fasciner son ami. Le brun sembla reprendre conscience et poussa Kyle à l'intérieur avant de refermer la baie vitrée.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là ? Le questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entièrement perdu.

\- J-je sais pas vraiment bredouilla Harry. Pendant un instant, il avait été comme en transe et s'était uniquement concentré sur cette main grande et fine.

\- C'est le nouveau ? S'enquit Kyle.

\- Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu, apparemment je suis le seul à ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble Grommela le Survivant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais porté sur mes épaules ! Déclara Kyle.

Harry le fixa comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé avant de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami :

\- T'es malade ! J'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il aurait fait si il m'avait vu apparaître à son balcon, il y a mieux comme entrée en matière Pouffa le Sauveur qui se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec un tel énergumène. Kyle haussa des épaules :

\- Je trouve ça cool moi ! Se défendit-il.

\- Oui bien sûr, imagine que je glisse en plus, c'est un allée direct pour la morgue en ce qui me concerne Ajouta Harry en s'étalant de tout son long sur son canapé. Sans aucune gêne, Kyle s'assit sur son dos :

\- Mais non, je ne t'aurais jamais lâché, et si par le plus grand des malheurs ça arrivait, je sauterai avec toi ! Poursuivit l'ancien voisin de Harry, qui ignora la plainte de ce dernier comme quoi son cul d'éléphant l'écrasait.

\- Donc tu ne l'as pas vu ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas toquer à sa porte tout simplement ? Tu te compliques toujours la vie ! S'exclama Kyle.

\- Non c'est pas vrai Nia Harry.

\- Bien sûr Ricana Kyle en se relevant, il continua d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse :

\- Je ne fais que passer aujourd'hui et pour une fois il y a une raison à ma visite !

\- Tu en as mise une enceinte ? Se moqua Harry.

\- Pas qu'une ! Ironisa Kyle en rentrant dans le jeu du Survivant.

\- Moi qui croyait qu'à ton âge on était déjà stérile... Soupira le brun avec un sourire mutin.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de ton aîné, tu me dois le respect ! Bougonna le châtain en faisant la moue.

\- Oui il est vrai que tu es l'exemple que toute ma génération doit suivre Le railla Harry.

\- Parfaitement ! Donc où en étais-je déjà, avant que tu ne me coupes jeune impertinent ? Réfléchit Kyle.

\- Il y a apparemment une raison à ta venue, autre que celle de venir me déranger Fit le brun en continuant de taquiner son ami.

\- Ah oui ! Tiens Dit son ancien voisin en décidant de ne pas prendre en compte la remarque de son brun préféré.

Kyle fourra une clé dans la main d'Harry qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

\- C'est la clé de mon loft, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de celle-là pour remplacer l'ancienne Annonça Kyle, ravi de voir que cela semblait rendre Harry heureux.

\- Merci, c'est affreusement gentil, tu es venu ici juste pour me la donner ? Fit Harry la gorge nouée tant il était touché par ce geste de pure amitié.

\- Je voulais aussi te voir, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus ! S'exclama Kyle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Et puis, tout à coup, dans l'esprit d'Harry, une lumière se fit et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important.

\- Kyle... Murmura-t-il.

Son ami qui était sur le seuil, se tourna vers lui et fut étonné par la tête paniquée d'Harry.

\- Oui ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai... oublié de rendre la clé que tu m'as donné au nouveau locataire ! S'écria-t-il.

Kyle souffla, soulagé que ce ne soit que ça :

\- Et ben voilà ! Tu l'as ton excuse pour voir la tête du nouveau bourge Déclara-t-il en ricanant.

\- Pas con... Approuva Harry en allant chercher la clé qui lui permettrait de connaître le visage de son nouveau voisin.

\- Merde, je dois y aller Ryry, je dois voir un client dans dix minutes ! Hurla Kyle en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

\- Fais gaffe à pas tomber, tu pourrais abîmer ton beau visage et c'est ton unique atout Le héla Harry, sa voix résonnant dans l'immeuble vide.

Une réponse lui vînt immédiatement :

\- Merci de t'inquiéter beau gosse, mais tu sais très bien que mère nature ne m'a pas gâté que là !

Le rire de Kyle ainsi que celui d'Harry se répercutèrent sur les murs. Le brun espéra que le nouveau locataire n'avait rien entendu, il savait à quel point les riches pouvaient être coincés parfois. Pour Rose, il ne s'inquiétait pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était habituée à entendre Harry et Kyle avoir ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses.

Au bout d'une petite heure à tourner en rond, le Sauveur se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains. Avec énergie, il grimpa les marches menant à l'étage supérieur et se stoppa net devant la porte de son voisin. Et maintenant ? Il déglutit, c'était ridicule de stresser autant ! Il ne le connaissait même pas, si ça se trouve Rose s'était moquée de lui dans l'unique but de le taquiner un peu. Il toqua une fois contre la porte en bois, rien, aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Peut-être n'avait-il pas frappé assez fort ? Avec plus de force, il frappa à nouveau. Seul le silence lui répondit, pensant que son nouveau locataire s'était absenté, il commença à descendre les marches, légèrement déçu. Mais le bruit bien connu d'un cliquetis qui signifie qu'une porte s'ouvre, le fit se retourner vivement. Il remonta rapidement et planta un sourire sur son visage. Il allait enfin voir qui était ce nouveau voisin si discret. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut qu'il était habillé avec beaucoup de classe, sûrement du sur-mesure. Harry avait fait des progrès en matière de vêtements et savait se mettre en valeur grâce aux conseils avisés de Kyle. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua ce fut que le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui était blond, des cheveux soyeux et presque blancs. Et cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur l'identité de son voisin. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et son sourire se fana. _Non, non, c'était impossible._ Il manqua de s'étouffer, et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : C'était un cauchemar.

Drago Malfoy se tenait devant lui, plus hautain que jamais.

Pas changé, il n'avait pas changé. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit, il avait peut-être grandit un petit peu ? Harry secoua la tête, on s'en fiche de ça. Pourtant il continua de le détailler, sa silhouette n'avait rien perdu de son élégance, au contraire il dégageait une sorte de puissance écrasante et froide. Son visage était bien plus fin, ses traits semblaient figés dans une expression de profonde indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans une parfaite immobilité, il ressemblait à une statue de marbre, celle d'un dieu grec Se dit Harry qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme face à lui. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malfoy, ceux qui dans ses rêves avait brûlé de désir pour lui. Il fut une époque où il l'avait regardé de cette manière mais la flamme s'était éteinte aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Non maintenant ses mêmes yeux glissaient sur lui sans le voir. Puis Harry se dit que quelque chose n'était pas _normal,_ il n'avait plus rêvé de la fouine depuis presque quatre ans et comme par hasard cela faisait deux soirs qu'il recommençait à faire _**ses rêves.**_ Ceux qui avaient hanté ses nuits pendant une semaine à Poudlard, ceux qu'il avait tenté d'oublier et il y était parvenu... Jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie et en même temps que ses stupides rêves ? L'humiliation qu'il avait ressentit quand Draco l'avait viré de sa chambre comme un mal propre, la douleur de se faire rejeter et surtout la trahison qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant dans les bras d'Hermione, tout lui revint en plein dans la figure. Et quand Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, ses mots réveillèrent et alimentèrent la colère sourde qu'Harry avait refoulé toutes ses années :

\- Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise! N'est-ce donc pas Saint-Potter-aimé-de-tous ?

La voix était froide et pleine de mépris.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser la clé dans la main de Malfoy, veillant bien à ne pas la toucher. Et toujours sans rien dire, Harry fit demi-tour et planta l'ex Serpentard, là. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction venant du brun. Où peut-être que si justement... Quand Harry était vraiment en colère, il devenait encore plus froid qu'un iceberg. Autant il était impulsif et ses coups de sang pouvaient être explosifs, autant sa rage était effrayante par sa froideur. Mais il était difficile d'impressionner un Malfoy, et encore moins aisé de lui faire peur... Sauf quand on s'appelait Harry Potter.

 _Youpi ! Enfin les retrouvailles entre les deux tourtereaux, bon ok, elles sont pas vraiment... " chaleureuses " mais c'est début ! xD Vive le Drarry et la positive attitude ! Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis toujours très impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre posté! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde ! Le chapitre 7 est enfin là ! J'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là... x) mais bon ça y est, il est écrit ! Un gros gros merci pour vos reviews qui sont justes trop adorables !

 **Disclamer :** Draco et Harry ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas...

Bonne lecture ! :)

Ah et juste un petit détail... ( non ce n'est pas un lemon ! xD) Moi aussi j'adore les Happy End !

Chapitre 7 :

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il était arrivé dans son appartement. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus, s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, la seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne, qui occupait ses pensées, c'était Draco Malfoy. Malfoy et son air arrogant, Malfoy et ses paroles toujours aussi blessantes ainsi que cette souffrance qu'elles engendraient. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer, elle l'étouffait et le noyait dans le plus profond des désespoirs. Pourquoi les paroles du Serpentard avaient-elles un tel impacte sur lui ? Même après toutes ces années... Inconsciemment, le brun porta une main à son cœur. Tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à oublier, tout ce qu'il tentait de réprimer à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione : la jalousie, la colère, la déception et cette infinie tristesse. Voilà toutes les émotions qui rongeaient son cœur, depuis _**ce jour**_... Il se sentait comme un monstre. Il en était conscient, ressentir ce genre de choses à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie, c'était injuste, elle n'y était pour rien. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait Draco et pour lui tout seul. Mais en voyant Malfoy et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ils avaient l'air si complice, Draco avait fait preuve d'une tendresse envers Hermione, qu'il n'avait jamais eu à l'égard du Survivant. De surcroît Hermione était une fille, sans oublier que les sentiments semblaient réciproques et Harry savait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne pouvait lutter contre cela. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Hermione était-elle toujours en couple avec Ron ? Est-ce-qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Ou alors Harry s'était-il trompé ? Le brun secoua la tête, il devait chasser toutes ses pensées de son esprit et surtout cet espoir qui commençait à naître. Jamais il ne pardonnera à la fouine ce qu'il lui avait fait ! De plus l'attitude méprisante de ce dernier, laissait deviner au Survivant que lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser entrer Harry dans sa vie, une seconde fois.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée amère, qu'Harry attrapa une bouteille de Scotch avant de se mettre à son ordinateur, pour écrire durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il émergea vers treize heures avec une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs, ce qu'il manqua faire en se rappelant de son rêve. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, mais cela avait suffit au Malfoy de ses songes pour venir le harceler sexuellement. Il devait trouver une solution pour arrêter _**ça**_ ! Pourtant, Harry savait que quelque chose clochait, ses foutus cauchemars recommençaient comme par hasard quand le Serpentard réapparaissait dans sa vie. Sans oublier que le Malfoy qui était dans ses rêves, ressemblait traits pour traits à celui qui habitait juste au-dessus -et qui, accessoirement, il n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans- ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. La théorie d'un sort ou d'une potion lui revint à l'esprit, et il se dit qu'à l'époque, il n'avait finalement peut-être pas eu tord. Mais qui était le coupable ?

\- Malfoy... murmura Harry.

Mais dans quel but ? Celui de le tourmenter encore ? Non, la fouine ne pouvait pas être aussi tordue. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui accordait plus aucune attention de toute façon.

Le brun se jeta sur son canapé et soupira. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec cet imbécile ? Il avait d'abord pensé à déménager, mais c'était bien vite ravisé. Il était arrivé ici le premier ! Il s'était intégré dans le quartier et ce n'était pas ce sale petit con prétentieux qui allait diriger sa vie. En effet, Draco appartenait au passé et Harry avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps. Il était un adulte à présent, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin amouraché qu'il avait été auparavant ! Il était assez mature pour ne pas faire de scandale à l'idée que Malfoy vive juste au-dessus de chez lui... Oui, il pouvait très bien le supporter ! De toute façon, Harry ne sortait que très rarement, donc que Malfoy soit dans l'appartement du haut ne changeait rien dans son quotidien, absolument rien...

Le Sauveur en était là dans ses pensées quand un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière l'interrompirent.

\- Merde ! Hurla une voix que le Survivant aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Sirius ? Appela Harry en se relevant précipitamment de son canapé pour se diriger vers sa cheminée.

Effectivement, Sirius Black était affalé sur le sol, couvert de cendres.

Harry ricana en aidant son parrain à se relever.

\- Harry si je n'avais pas quelque chose de la plus haute importance à te dire, je te donnerai une leçon pour te moquer ainsi de ton vieux parrain que tu aimes tant Déclara Sirius en époussetant sa veste en cuir marron.

Malgré son envie de provoquer son parrain, le Survivant se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Quelque chose de la plus haute importance ?

\- Tu te maries avec Rémus ? Hasarda le Sauveur tout en retournant s'asseoir su son sofa.

\- Harry ! Le réprimanda Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un enfant est en route dans ce cas ? Continua le brun, faisant esquisser un sourire à son parrain.

\- Arrête, sois sérieux ! Fit Sirius en prenant place à côté de son filleul.

\- Mais je le suis... Répliqua Harry les yeux brillants de malice. Merlin, que ses yeux lui faisaient penser à sa tendre Lily ! Pensa Sirius en plantant son regard gris dans celui du jeune homme face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout t'expliquer Reprit Sirius d'une voix un peu plus ferme. L'ex Gryffondor cessa donc de taquiner son parrain, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bon d'abord promets moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré Enchaîna l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Harry hocha la tête, se disant que si la situation semblait aussi grave qu'elle le paraissait, il ne tiendrait probablement pas cette promesse.

\- Dumbledore t'expliquera tout en détail, mais je tenais à te préparer à l'avance. Tu fonces toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir, vraiment parfois tu es d'une inconscience, c'est-

\- Sirius... Le coupa le Sauveur qui avait déjà entendu ce discours des millions de fois.

\- Pardon je m'égare, écoute, des anciens partisans du Lord Noir se sont réunis. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont monté un groupe qui organise des attentats un peu partout dans le monde magique Dit Sirius d'une traite.

\- Combien ? L'interrogea Harry dont la mâchoire s'était crispée.

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, combien de quoi ?

\- Combien de morts ? Combien d'attentats ? Combien sont-ils ? Lâcha le brun comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son parrain.

\- Il y a eu quatre attentats en à peine une semaine, il n'y a eu que des blessés graves. Quant aux membres de leur secte, je ne sais pas, une dizaine probablement Répondit l'homme, inquiet de l'étrange calme qui semblait habiter son filleul.

\- Je vois, et on sait qui est leur chef ? Quel est leur but ? Continua de le questionner Harry en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait besoin de fumer, de se décontracter. Il était enfin débarrassé de l'autre face de serpent, toute son enfance il avait été hanté par Voldemort, et maintenant qu'il était mort, c'était ses disciples qui venaient lui pourrir la vie.

\- Harry, je ne vais pas te mentir, on pense que leur but, c'est toi Annonça Sirius d'une voix basse et tremblante. On pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et la colère qui le secouait, il avait peur pour son filleul.

Le Survivant encaissa ce que venait de lui dire son parrain, il s'en doutait. Bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas mener une vie tranquille, loin du champ de bataille, loin du sang et de la violence...

\- S'il te plaît Harry ne te mets pas en danger, fais le au moins pour moi. Survis encore une fois et ne me laisse pas, ça peut te paraître égoïste mais je veux que tu vives Chuchota Sirius un peu honteux de demander une telle chose à son petit protégé.

Le Sauveur le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant silencieusement d'être là pour lui. Après plusieurs minutes ils finirent par s'éloigner et Sirius gênait par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection se leva précipitamment.

\- Bon Harry ! Je compte sur toi pour rester sage jusqu'à la venue de Dumbledore Répéta son parrain encore une fois en pénétrant dans l'antre de la cheminée. Le brun haussa les épaules, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon ? À part se mettre sur une place public et criait « je suis Harry Potter » il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Quoiqu'il pouvait toujours déambuler dans les rues avec une pancarte autour du cou, signalant aux mangemorts son identité. Mais le Sauveur n'était pas suicidaire et encore moins stupide, son sacrifice avancerait à quoi ?

\- Je reviendrai te voir après... je pense que tu auras besoin de parler après ce qui va se passer Ajouta Sirius d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, il disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Ce qui allait se passer ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? De la venue de Dumbledore ? Le directeur de Poudlard n'allait pas lui apprendre quoique ce soit de plus, à part si Sirius avait omis un détail délibérément...

Harry sortit sur sa terrasse et contempla le couché de soleil. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans les tons orangés que le ciel avait pris, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit Harry Potter ? Celui que tous décrivait comme un héros, comme un sacrifice pour la paix. À l'époque ses frêles épaules de petit garçon avaient eu du mal à supporter tout ça et aujourd'hui ça l'écrasait. Il ne voulait pas de cette célébrité, ni de cette foutue cicatrice qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Voldemort lui avait pris ses parents, ses amis, son enfance... Et la guerre l'avait fait grandir bien trop vite. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifiaient, adieu sa tranquillité, tout recommençait.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Potter, tu vas attraper froid Le coupa tout à coup, une voix dédaigneuse qui fit manquer au cœur d'Harry un battement. Il sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de Malfoy puis il frissonna comme pour lui donner raison. Le brun ne releva pas la tête, se doutant que le Serpentard était probablement rentré chez lui, aussi il se contenta de fixer les toitures des maisons face à lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, il rentra chez lui à contrecœur. Ce que cette fouine pouvait l'agacer ! D'un pas rageur il se rendit à son bureau pour continuer d'écrire. Il avait besoin de vider sa tête et de faire de la place pour ce que lui dirait Dumbledore ! Oui exactement et non pas parce qu'un certain blond occupait à présent ses pensées...

Harry dormait depuis quatre heures, après s'être réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar sur la fouine quelques heures plus tôt. Mais à sa grande surprise, quand il s'était rendormit, il n'avait pas rêvé de Malfoy. Aussi il s'était giflé mentalement face à sa déception. Le Survivant rêvait donc déjà depuis deux bonnes heures qu'il était un dauphin nageant dans les eaux profondes quand des coups puissants furent donnés à sa porte d'entrée. Il se réveilla à peine et poussa un gémissement en criant d'une voix endormit :

\- Entre enfoiré !

Cela ne pouvait être que Kyle ! Il venait toujours l'emmerder de bon matin, il pouvait pas le laisser être un dauphin encore quelques minutes ?

Puis la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, le brun fronça les sourcils, Kyle ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer. Mais le sommeil resta plus fort que son inquiétude naissante et il se dit que ce dernier ne devait plus oser entrer sans permission car il n'était plus voisin. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le Survivant se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne vit donc pas la silhouette élancée qui approchait vers lui à grands pas...

C'est quand il sauta dans un cerceau enflammé que le célèbre Harry Potter daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, se rendant compte que son rêve était allé un peu loin. Il entrouvrit donc les paupières lentement avant de les ouvrir en grand. Mais où était-il ?! Il se leva avec précipitation, rejetant les draps -dans lesquels il s'était entortillé- d'un geste rageur et manqua faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol en se prenant les pieds dans ces derniers. Il jeta un regard noir aux draps en soie, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte qui était face au lit et se stoppa. Il analysa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'il avait été enlevé, ses ravisseurs l'avaient gâté avec une chambre cinq étoiles. Les meubles étaient modernes et le lit géant ! D'ailleurs le brun se dit que s'il devait refaire sa décoration, ce serait probablement dans les mêmes tons de gris et de blanc. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, l'empêchant de continuer à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait réaménager son salon. Le bruit qu'il avait probablement fait en manquant s'étaler sur le sol un peu plus tôt avait dû alerter ses kidnappeurs. Il se figea en voyant la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, et si elle l'avait pu, sa mâchoire se serait probablement décrochée sous le choc. Non, non, non, non... Tout mais pas ça ! Il aurait largement préféré tomber nez à nez avec un mangemort complètement dérangé plutôt que de devoir faire face à lui. Harry recula rapidement tandis que le blond qui était dans l'entrée, avança d'un pas lent dans la pièce. Un cauchemar... Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry, il était encore en train de rêver !

\- Non dîtes moi que ça ne va pas recommencer... Lâcha le Sauveur acculé contre le lit.

\- Qu'est ce qui recommence Potter ? L'interrogea Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

Par Merlin, qu'il était beau, habillé d'un simple T-shirt gris, moulant son torse musclé à la perfection, et d'un jean noir tout aussi flatteur pour le bas de son corps. Était-il frustré à ce point pour rêver tous les soirs de la fouine ?

\- Ces putains de rêves, j'en ai marre que tu viennes me harceler jusque dans mon sommeil Malfoy ! Tenta de s'énerver Harry, mais sa voix faiblit quand le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui.

Le sourcil toujours haussé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Draco répliqua d'une voix pleine d'arrogance :

\- Merci Potter, mais pas besoin de me le dire, je sais déjà que je suis la perfection incarnée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écrier :

\- Ne t'approche pas Malfoy, si tu me touches ne serait-ce encore qu'une fois, je te massacre !

\- Me massacrer toi ? Et puis par Merlin pourquoi aurais-je envie de te toucher ? Rétorqua Malfoy en lançant un regard emplit de dégoût au Sauveur.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est toi à chaque fois qui me fais ces choses... Chuchota Harry gênait. Bordel, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse!

\- Potter tu seras bien gentil de m'épargner de me dévoiler tes fantasmes à mon sujet, ton visage m'écœure suffisamment, je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer en plus de cela, ton corps nu collé au mien Fit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Le Survivant fut assaillit d'un doute et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quand le goût bien connu de rouille envahie sa bouche, il réalisa avec effroi son erreur : il ne rêvait pas. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était face au _**véritable**_ Malfoy. Et qu'il lui avait indirectement avoué ses rêves érotiques... Donc il était bel et bien dans la réalité... Si Harry avait pu disparaître sous terre, il l'aurait fait, mais malheureusement pour lui c'était impossible. Aussi il opta pour l'option la plus simple : fuir.

En ne lançant pas un regard au Serpentard, il le contourna avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un soupir provenant certainement de Malfoy. Et là le Sauveur manqua pour la deuxième fois, en l'espace de quelques minutes, faire un infarctus. Dumbledore était sagement assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, sirotant une tisane. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas seul, Ron et Hermione étaient également présent, installaient côte à côte sur le canapé situé à la gauche de Dumbledore.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? Les interrogea Harry furibond faisant tressaillir de surprise ses deux meilleurs amis. Le vieil homme, lui, jeta simplement un regard pétillant de malice à Harry, par dessus sa tasse fumante. À ce moment là le Survivant lui aurait bien crevé les yeux tant il était énervé, il venait de subir une humiliation cuisante à cause de cette foutue fouine, et Dumbledore y était probablement pour quelque chose ! Parce que l'appartement dans lequel ils étaient, était à n'en plus douter celui de Malfoy. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avait confirmé le mauvais pressentiment du Survivant.

\- Harry mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le directeur de Poudlard qui était toujours d'un calme olympien.

Le Sauveur tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour empêcher ses insultes de franchir ses lèvres, il avait toujours énormément respecté Dumbledore, mais là c'était trop !

Le vieil homme sembla prendre conscience de l'agacement du brun et l'invita donc à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, mais ses poings serrés indiquaient aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, son agitation intérieure. Car oui, l'ex Gryffondor fulminait !

\- Sirius t'as probablement expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je vais donc aller à l'essentiel mon garçon. J'ai décidé de te mettre sous surveillance pour ta protection Déclara Dumbledore en posant sa tasse sur une table basse en bois d'acajou.

Le cerveau d'Harry mit un certain temps avant d'assembler les informations, comme si il s'agissait d'un puzzle et la pièce manquante depuis le début, lui sauta aux yeux. La raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé ce matin chez Malfoy ce n'était tout de même pas parce que...

\- Pardon mais j'ai du mal à vous suivre Rétorqua le Sauveur stoïque.

\- C'est vrai qu'il t'arrive rarement de réfléchir Potter Répliqua une voix froide.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'ignora, non car tout ce qui lui importait, c'était la réponse du vieux fou. Il le fixait d'un regard suppliant, littéralement accroché aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

\- Draco sera celui qui veillera sur toi Asséna finalement le Directeur, détruisant tous les espoirs d'Harry.

\- Je refuse, pourquoi lui ? Il me semble que Ron est bien mieux qualifiait pour ça, il est Auror ! Riposta le brun en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci fixait le sol, le trouvant visiblement très intéressant.

\- Oh je vois, la belette ne t'a rien dit Potter ? Fit la voix de Draco qui semblait joyeux tout à coup.

\- Dit quoi ? Demanda le Sauveur d'une voix blanche.

\- Voyons voir, que je suis son supérieur peut-être Dévoila Malfoy en prenant place à l'autre bout du canapé où était assis Harry. Il jubilait et cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'agacement d'Harry.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le Survivant en fixant Ron qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

\- Enfin Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour l'instant ! Tenta Hermione, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Harry qui lui lança un regard emplit de véhémence. La jeune fille se tut, surprise par l'agressivité de son meilleur ami.

\- On se calme Potter pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde parce que ton petit copain t'a fait des cachotteries Dit Malfoy en jetant un regard rapide vers Hermione. Ce fut si rapide que Harry crut avoir rêvait, aussitôt la jalousie apparu, amplifiant sa colère.

\- Combien de temps ? Répéta le Golden Boy froidement.

\- Trois ans... Chuchota Ron d'une voix étranglée. Il avait enfin décidé d'intervenir, sentant que la situation allait déraper.

\- Je vois Répondit Harry le visage totalement fermé.

\- Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite mais à l'époque tu commençais tout juste à te remettre de la guerre et puis ce n'est pas si important que ça ! Draco est mon patron, oui et alors ? Ça ne changera rien à ta vie ! Repris Ron qui voyait bien que le brun lui en voulait.

Draco ?! Est-ce que Ron, son meilleur ami de toujours, venait d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom ? Harry manqua de s'étrangler et répondit, la gorge serrée :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ça te convient d'être sous les ordres de la fouine ?

\- Mais Harry grandis un peu ! Tu ne sais pas même pas ce que c'est de travailler sérieusement, tu es dans ton monde imaginaire à te pourrir la santé pour des bouquins stupides ! Comment peux-tu me dire si ça me convient d'avoir Draco comme patron ? Je n'ai pas le choix et figure toi qu'il fait très bien son travail ! S'emporta le Rouquin.

\- Ne m'adresse plus la parole Ron Fit Harry d'une voix sans émotion. Il fallait que Ron se taise où il allait dire le fond de ses pensées.

\- Tu vois ! Dès qu'on te dit quelque chose qui ne te convient pas, tu te braques ! J'en ai marre que tu te la joues écrivain ténébreux ! S'écria Ron.

Les autres suivaient la scène, silencieux, voyant bien que le brun n'allait pas tarder à exploser pour de bon. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde qui suivit :

\- Écoute moi bien Ron, tu n'as clairement aucune leçon à me donner en matière de travail ! Parce que pendant que je subissais tes remontrances je me donnais à fond dans mes écrits. En quatre ans, pas une seule fois tu m'as soutenu, toujours la à critiquer ce que je fais ! Dis moi est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de rester assis plus d'une semaine assis à un putain de bureau à écrire sans relâche sans pouvoir ni dormir ou manger ? Est ce que toi, qui soit disant fournit un travail « sérieux » il t'est déjà arrivé de t'évanouir à cause d'un surplus de travail ? Je ne m'en suis jamais plaint, parce que c'est mon choix! Donc ce n'est pas à toi de juger si ma vie est correcte ou non. Mon monde imaginaire comme tu le dis si bien, c'est la seule chose qui m'a empêché de sombrer ses dernières années, parce que mes soi-disant meilleurs amis étaient occupés à m'enfoncer ! Tu oses me dire de grandir ? J'avais déjà vécu bien plus de choses difficiles que toi, alors que tu n'avais même pas encore commencé à marcher ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, car à chaque fois que tu t'endors, un putain de psychopathe t'envoie des images de lui entrain de torturer ses victimes ! Tous les soirs je les entendais me supplier d'épargner leur vie ! Et tous les soirs je voyais leurs cadavres mutilés gisants à mes pieds ! Ah et mes bouquins stupides comme tu le dis si bien, ils se sont vendus par plusieurs millions à travers le monde ! Rugit Harry qui après cette longue tirade était essoufflé comme jamais. Le silence s'installa. Hermione avait les yeux humides et semblait enfin prendre conscience de son comportement qui n'était pas digne d'une amie. Dumbledore semblait presque sourire, allait savoir pourquoi ? Harry ne comprendrait jamais ce vieux fou. Quand à Ron, il se mordait les lèvres, les joues rougies, il semblait être partagé entre la honte et la colère. Et pour Draco, Harry se rendit compte qu'il le fixait, d'une manière... étrange. Était-ce de la pitié qu'il lisait sur son visage ou de la colère ? Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus le visage de l'ancien Serpentard que celui-ci avait déjà reprit une expression neutre.

\- Les enfants, parfois c'est en mentant, que l'on fait du mal aux personnes que l'on aime et même si le but premier est de protéger Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix solennelle.

\- Bon maintenant que le couple à finit de se chamailler, j'aimerai que vous quittiez mon lieu de repos, vous le polluez Annonça Malfoy en reprenant son air hautain.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma presque aussitôt avant de finalement se lever et de marmonner un « au revoir ». Hermione elle ne fit pas profil bas :

\- Harry, il va falloir qu'on parle Dit-elle en se plantant devant son meilleur ami, les mains sur les hanches. Loin d'être impressionné, le Survivant lui fit face :

\- Non, que ce soit à Ron ou à toi, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire Répondit le brun d'une voix sèche.

\- Mais enfin Harry...tu...Bafouilla la jeune fille abasourdie de la réaction du Sauveur. Aussi, elle jeta un regard vers Draco, comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Le brun le remarqua et il sentit une émotion bien connue, lui serrer le cœur. Une chose était sûre pour Harry, il se passait un truc entre Hermione et Malfoy. Il serra les dents et tourna le dos à ses meilleurs amis qui disparaissaient dans les flammes vertes.

\- Mon garçon, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre Conclut Dumbledore en transplanant d'un coup de baguette.

Harry resta silencieux, un ordre ? Et pourquoi devrait-il obéir à ce vieux fou au juste ? Il n'était plus son directeur, il n'était plus rien...

Mais le brun savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Complètement désarçonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et surtout **_très_** irrité, il continua d'être obstiné. Il était _**hors**_ de question qu'il _**vive**_ avec la fouine, cela n'arriverait jamais ! C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfin vers la porte qui semblait être celle qui le conduirait vers sa liberté. Mais une voix monotone et sans émotion l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Potter c'est soit les caméras dans ton appartement, soit tu viens vivre ici. Et crois moi aucune des deux solutions ne m'enchantent car je vais devoir supporter de voir ta sale gueule...

Harry se figea, qu'est-ce que venait de lui dire ce sale gosse de riche prétentieux?

 _C'est la fin... de ce chapitre ! x) Très franchement je me suis régalée en écrivant la scène de dispute entre Ron et Harry... Sadique ? Nooon xD_

 _J'espère que la tournure qu'a pris cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir ! Merci de suivre les aventures de Draco et Ryry ! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors... oui je suis vivante... je suis vraiment désolée pour cette trèèèès longue pause. Entre le bac au début ainsi que la Japan Expo et un gros manque d'inspiration par la suite, je n'ai pu poster ce chapitre que maintenant. J'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeler l'angoisse de la page blanche x) enfin ! Me voilà de retour avec Ryry et Dray xD_

Chapitre 8 :

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy Siffla le Sauveur entre ses dents.

\- Quoi, Potter ? En plus d'être un abruti congénital, tu es sourd ? Railla le blond en se détournant d'Harry.

\- Je viens de te demander de répéter, il me semble Répliqua le Sauveur, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je le ferais ? Parce que tu es Saint-Potty peut-être ? Ricana l'ancien Serpentard en se dirigeant vers son salon.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de caméras ?! S'emporta Harry. Il en avait marre de l'attitude de Malfoy ! Il en avait assez qu'il l'ignore et qu'il le regarde comme un insecte insignifiant! Plus que tout, Harry voulait le faire réagir, même si, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout Draco n'était rien pour lui, il appartenait au passé... Alors pourquoi, le brun souhaitait-il qu'il le voit ? Qu'il ne voit plus que lui ?

Le Survivant entendit Malfoy soupirer, aussi, il le rejoignit rapidement dans le salon, s'apprêtant à le menacer si il ne lui expliquait pas la situation.

\- Du calme Potter, je suis pas Ronny, si tu me cris encore une fois dessus, je te mets dehors Déclara le blond en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Harry manqua de se gifler quand il pensa que Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de son élégance. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête dans un signe affirmatif tandis qu'il prenait place en face de sa Némésis.

\- Bien, cette histoire de caméras, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est le plan B si tu t'obstines à refuser le plan A, qui est de vivre sous ma surveillance constante pendant une durée indéterminée Expliqua Malfoy en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le Sauveur en fut tellement troublé, qu'il en oublia presque sa colère... Presque.

\- Pardon ?! Je peux savoir de quel droit tu t'immiscerais ainsi dans ma vie ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix Potter ? Je ne t'apprécies pas particulièrement, mais il faut faire avec, depuis quelques heures tu es officiellement sous ma protection Annonça Malfoy en coupant le lien visuel.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul !

Draco haussa un sourcil, montrant par ce simple geste qu'il remettait en question la capacité d'Harry de se défendre seul.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais plus apte à me défendre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Rétorqua le Sauveur piqué au vif.

\- Ah vraiment ?

En un rien de temps, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le canapé moelleux, un bras écrasé contre son dos, et la tête enfouie dans un coussin. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui inquiéta le plus l'ex Gryffondor, non, c'était le poids du corps de Malfoy contre le sien, enfin uniquement celui de son torse musclé qui n'avait aucun mal à broyer le sien.

\- Alors, Potter ? Lui susurra le blond, faisant frémir Harry. Le souffle chaud de Malfoy dans son cou, le rendait dingue, il tenta de marmonner quelque chose pour que le Serpentard le lâche enfin. Ce que ce dernier fit finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au Sauveur.

\- Tu arrives peut-être à me maîtriser mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es capable de me protéger contre dix mangemorts complètement givrés S'obstina Harry qui ne pouvait envisager ne serait-ce qu'une minute de devoir vivre avec ce stupide serpent vicieux.

\- Je reste le plus qualifié pour te défendre, mais si tu préfères les caméras Obtempéra Malfoy en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

\- Ouais Répondit Harry, les caméras il pourrait toujours les débrancher.

\- Ses caméras sont magiques, elles sont un mélange parfait entre la technologie moldue et la praticité de la magie Fit Draco qui se doutait des intentions d'Harry.

\- En clair elles fonctionnent 24/24 et sont invisibles à l'œil nu Ajouta le blond d'un air satisfait.

Le Survivant se mordit les lèvres, pensif, impossible de les débrancher, il devait bien y avoir un moyen...

\- Donc, il y aura des caméras dans le salon, la cuisine, les chambres, la salle à manger, ah et aussi dans la salle de bain... Énuméra Malfoy.

\- Dans la salle de bain aussi ?! S'étrangla le brun.

\- Ils pourraient t'attaquer pendant que tu prends ta douche Dit le Serpentard avec ennui.

\- M-mais... Balbutia Harry. Malfoy allait l'observer même quand il prenait sa douche ? D'accord, il ne se laverait plus ! Mais le brun savait très bien qu'il avait perdu...

\- Bien, c'est décidé, allons installer ses caméras Déclara Draco en se levant.

\- N-non, c'est bon tu as gagné, je préfère vivre ici Capitula le Sauveur en baissant la tête.

Il ne vit pas le léger sourire victorieux qu'arbora le blond un court instant et entendit seulement :

\- Alors va chercher le reste de tes affaires Potter, tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

\- Le reste ? Répéta Harry complètement perdu.

\- Quand je suis venu te prendre tout à l'heure alors que tu dormais, j'en ai profité pour remplir une valise de tes vêtements.

\- Quoi ? Mais faut pas te gêner ! T'avais tout prévu, tu savais très bien que je refuserai pour les caméras ! S'indigna le Survivant.

\- T'es tellement pudique que c'était pas bien difficile à deviner, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'aurais pas reluqué pendant que tu te lavais, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur Lança Malfoy en jetant un regard de dégoût à Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et je m'en fous pas mal de ce que tu peux penser de moi Malfoy, ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde ! Répliqua Harry, qui espérait du plus profond de son cœur, que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le haussement de son sourcil suffisait largement à faire perdre contenance à Harry. Le brun grinça des dents et tourna les talons rapidement, si il restait une minute de plus en compagnie de Malfoy, il allait le massacrer ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et lui faire ravaler ses paroles arrogantes.

Harry était dans les escaliers quand il s'aperçut que le Serpentard le suivait, il continua d'avancer et lança d'une voix cachant mal son agacement :

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Malfoy

\- Vraiment ?

Le ton de Draco était sarcastique... _Il en avait pas marre de se foutre de ma gueule ?_

\- En clair je ne veux pas de toi dans mon appartement S'énerva Harry en entrant dans son loft et en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au nez du blond. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille et empêcha la porte de se fermer.

\- Malfoy, vire de chez moi ! Paniqua Harry en voyant Draco qui s'invitait chez lui sans aucune gêne.

\- Écoute, toi et moi on s'aime pas beaucoup- Commença le blond.

\- C'est une certitude Le coupa le Sauveur en mettant une main sur sa hanche alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Malfoy soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Mais c'est le passé, je ne te demande pas de devenir ami ou je ne sais quel autre connerie juste de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Malfoy était... tellement différent, à l'époque il était le premier à venir l'insulter. Et là, il lui demandait d'un seul coup d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non il ne voulait pas qu'Harry oublie le passé, il se comportait juste en adulte. Harry se sentait hébété, complètement dérouté par le comportement mature du blond. Il serra les dents, à côté de Malfoy, il était tellement insignifiant, il se comportait comme un enfant, impulsif et capricieux. Après tout pour le Serpentard il n'était rien d'autre qu'une mission de plus, un dossier supplémentaire à boucler rapidement... Harry attrapa une cigarette, il avait besoin de fumer, de se détendre et de réfléchir à tout ça. Il y a encore une semaine à peine, il vivait une vie des plus monotones, attendant simplement que le temps passe, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. A à peine vingt-deux ans il avait déjà bien trop vécu, ouais, il était fatigué bien avant l'heure. Quand il pensait au futur, un grand vide envahissait son cœur.

\- D'accord... Lâcha Harry dépité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette soudaine maturité chez Draco le rendait triste, mais au fond qu'espérait-il de lui ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Harry avait une forte envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, il en avait marre de ressasser tout ça, surtout qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul à y penser. Draco n'y avait pas fait une seule fois allusion. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas mettre le Survivant mal-à-l'aise ? Non, c'était impossible, Malfoy n'était pas comme ça. Si ça trouve il ne se souvenait même pas de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il devait se souvenir vaguement de s'être fait le Sauveur, de l'avoir ridiculisé et rien de plus. Après tout il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autres...

\- Bien alors allons faire tes valises Conclut Draco en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry.

\- Je peux très bien les faire seul !

Malfoy fit la sourde oreille et atteignit la chambre du Survivant bien avant ce dernier :

\- Si c'est pour le désordre qui règne dans cette pièce, je l'ai déjà vu Lança le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour préparer mes affaires ! S'agaça Harry en attrapant une valise, y fourrant n'importe quel vêtement au passage.

\- Oh je vois ça Commença Malfoy avec un sourire narquois avant de continuer d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter on est coincés ensemble, je dois te suivre partout où tu iras.

Harry soupira, il arriverait bien à échapper à sa surveillance de temps en temps, non ?

Draco plissa des yeux en observant le brun alors que ce dernier portait une cigarette à ses lèvres, conscient du poids du regard de Malfoy sur sa personne :

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda le Survivant insolent en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Ne pense même pas à ça Potter Grogna Draco.

\- Hein ? Fit Harry en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, sur lesquelles s'étaient dessinées un petit sourire.

Malfoy semblait lire dans ses pensées et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... Répliqua Draco en s'approchant de Harry.

\- Jouer ? Et à quoi donc ? L'interrogea innocemment le Sauveur en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Bon ok, c'était pas malin de provoquer Malfoy juste après avoir promis de se comporter comme un adulte mature... mais c'était plus fort que lui !

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux une fois de plus, qu'il se retrouva allongé en travers de son grand lit, le blond juste au-dessus de lui.

\- À ça Potter... Murmura la voix rauque de Malfoy au creux de son oreille. Le brun perdit de sa verve et finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieur, il évita le regard du Serpentard en baissant le sien.

\- Regarde moi, et promets moi que tu ne tenteras pas de m'échapper Susurra Malfoy en attrapant le menton d'Harry entre ses longs doigts. Le Sauveur rougit un peu face aux mots à double sens de Draco, avant de se reprendre. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et leva sa jambe dans le but de castrer son agresseur, car oui, Malfoy l'agressait bel et bien !

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre ? Se moqua le Serpentard en emprisonnant la jambe du Survivant entre les siennes.

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Siffla Harry en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte puissante de Draco.

\- Avec plaisir, mais avant cela promets moi de ne rien tenter Insista le blond.

\- Qui te dit que je vais tenir cette promesse ? Cracha Harry qui pour Draco ressemblait à un chaton sur le point de sortir ses griffes.

\- Tu es peut-être complètement stupide et immature, mais tu tiens toujours ta parole, pas vrai ? Lança Draco en se redressant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu ne rechignerais pas autant à la faire aussi non Déclara Malfoy avec un sourire supérieur.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, il n'était plus aussi con qu'avant...

\- C'est bon, je promets, maintenant dégages tu es lourd ! Céda le brun.

Malfoy ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il eut finit de préparer ses affaires, se contentant de le regarder faire – ce qui avait énormément stressé Harry- :

\- J'ai fini Souffla le Sauveur qui venait de remplir quatre valises en un temps record de dix minutes.

\- Allons-y alors Annonça Malfoy en rétrécissant d'un coup de baguette les bagages du brun.

\- Ouais, après toi Ronchonna Harry en fermant son appartement à clé.

\- Potter si tu n'es pas sage, je ne te rendrai pas tes affaires Le railla Draco avec un léger sourire.

\- Je te les prendrai de force Grommela Harry en suivant le blond dans les escaliers.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer Le taquina Malfoy en entrant dans son appartement, Harry à ses talons :

\- Ne me sous-estimes pas le blond peroxydé !

\- Le blond... peroxydé ? Répéta Draco en se tournant vers lui, avec une expression que Harry qualifia d'effrayante.

\- Exactement ! T'as besoin de l'entendre de nouveau pour que ça arrive à ton cerveau ? Fit Harry en déglutissant malgré lui.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les deux Némésis se regardaient en chien de faïence. Puis tout à coup, un son mélodieux et cristallin envahit la pièce, pénétrant dans la tête et le cœur du Survivant. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Malfoy _**riait**_! Pas d'un rire sarcastique ou cruel comme il en avait l'habitude, non c'était un son tellement différent, bien plus beau, bien plus agréable. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre tout doucement dans sa poitrine, se réveillant d'une longue léthargie :

 _« Boom, boom, boom »_

Il pouvait l'entendre jusque dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Draco comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé, avant de détourner le regard et de s'empourprer, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Le blond du prendre son changement de couleur pour de la honte car il cessa de rire, enfin presque...

\- Tu m'énerves déjà Malfoy Bougonna le Sauveur.

\- Et toi tu m'amuses déjà Potter lança Draco en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Harry resta au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa carcasse. Malfoy le remarqua et en profita pour le railler une fois de plus :

\- Tu ferais une jolie plante verte Potter, quoiqu'un peu maigrichonne.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et lança un regard lourd de sens au blond.

\- Donc assieds toi Potter Reprit Malfoy en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui, d'un geste moqueur.

\- Ça ira, je préférerai que tu me montres ma chambre... que je puisse installer mes affaires Hésita Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cédé trop rapidement, d'avoir été manipulé par le Serpentard qui savait exactement comment il réagirait. C'était tellement injuste, Harry n'avait pas changé mais Malfoy lui était complètement différent. Le Survivant avait la désagréable sensation d'avancer à tâtons dans le noir.

\- T'es chiant ! Souffla Draco en se levant avec souplesse. Et sans plus de formalités, il avança dans le couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte entrouverte.

\- Là c'est la salle de bain, et au fond à gauche c'est ta chambre Fit Malfoy en désignant une porte entrouverte.

\- D'accord Répondit Harry, il connaisait déjà les lieux mais bon... Il tendit la main vers le blond. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, faisant soupirer le Sauveur :

\- S'il te plaît la fouine, pourrais-tu me rendre mes affaires ?

\- C'est demandé tellement gentiment, Potter que je ne peux qu'accepter... Ironisa Draco en faisant apparaître les bagages du Survivant.

Harry les attrapa et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée comme étant celle qui donnait sur sa future chambre. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna légèrement vers le Serpentard :

\- Et… toi, tu dors où ?

Le brun était embarrassé, sans savoir pourquoi… en quoi demander à Malfoy où est sa chambre est gênant ?

Il comprit en voyant l'expression qu'arborait Draco :

\- Avec toi Potter Annonça Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! Si tu crois que je vais-

Le Sauveur fut interrompu par un rire étouffé. En effet Draco était appuyé contre le mur, à moitié écroulé, une main sur son ventre.

\- Potter… tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! Tu es tellement crédule… J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies cru.. Dit Malfoy entre deux fous rire.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con, Malfoy ! Répliqua Harry, qui pour cacher son sourire naissant, s'enferma précipitamment dans sa chambre. Avec soulagement Harry s'effondra contre la porte, laissant un sourire éclatant apparaître sur son visage. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'elle était cette soudaine complicité avec Malfoy ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait à tout prix se calmer ! Par Merlin il ressemblait à une jeune fille ayant son premier béguin... Il ne devait pas commencer à se sentir ainsi avec Malfoy. Il avait promis à ce dernier de se comporter davantage comme un adulte mais il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur le passé... Et puis Draco souhaitait juste que les choses se passent bien pour sa mission. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Harry, rien de plus qu'une attirance d'un soir... Et voilà ! En un instant, le Survivant était descendu de son petit nuage, pour de nouveau broyer du noir. Il serra les dents, il venait à peine de laisser entrer Malfoy dans sa vie une seconde fois, que celui-ci contrôlait déjà ses états d'âme. Le Sauveur inspira et expira fortement, souhaitant faire le vide dans son esprit, mais le rire du Blond retentissait toujours à ses oreilles, comment oublier un son aussi mélodieux ? Sans oublier le sourire dénué de sarcasme ou de mépris qu'il lui avait adressé, Harry avait senti son cœur battre à la chamade et son estomac faire un looping...

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il vivait sous le même toit qu'Harry avait des changements d'humeurs similaires à ceux d'une personne bipolaire. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Draco et lui, rien d'autre que de l'animosité, et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Malfoy le tolérait uniquement parce qu'il était un dossier à boucler le plus rapidement possible, assurer la protection du Survivant devait sûrement lui apporter une belle prime à la fin du mois. Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un chèque à plusieurs zéros pour lui. Le Sauveur devait le supporter de son côté uniquement pour sa « sécurité », mais bordel, il n'était pas en sucre tout de même ! La guerre, il y avait grandement participé, il avait été au cœur du conflit ! Il savait ce que c'était que de vivre dans l'idée constante, que c'était peut-être ses derniers instants. De vivre avec la peur au ventre, mais de devoir la contrôler, de ne pas se laisser submerger et garder son sang froid. Il avait appris la valeur d'une vie, un mort laisse tant de choses derrière lui, tant de rêves inachevés et de proches dévastés. Mais il faut continuer d'avancer pour les êtres chers qui ont péris et pour ceux qui sont toujours vivants, les protéger à tout prix. La guerre avait, certes, un grand nombre de mauvais côtés, mais elle en avait aussi de bons, dans le malheur on peut parfois trouver le bonheur. Harry y avait cru jusqu'au bout, et aujourd'hui, il était encore vivant... Mais pourquoi ? Toute sa vie était conçu autour de Voldemort, autour de cet être monstrueux qui lui avait tout pris. Maintenant que Jédusor était mort, que restait-il à Harry, que devait-il faire de cette vie trop... vide ? Quand Voldemort avait enfin rendu l'âme ce fut bien évidemment, une grande joie qui avait envahie le Survivant, mais cette joie avait laissé place à un néant des plus oppressants. Tout simplement parce qu'Harry, ne pensait pas survivre. Le jour décisif de la bataille, il croyait emporter Jédusor avec lui dans sa tombe, pas survivre encore une fois ! Et alors qu'il se laissait aller à une douce mélancolie... Malfoy était soudainement apparu dans sa vie, et en instant il avait occupé une place que jamais personne n'avait eu avant lui dans le cœur du Sauveur. Harry s'était sentit euphorique, perdu dans un autre monde, dans un monde fait de ténèbres, Malfoy avait été sa lumière, son guide. Il lui avait redonné vie avec seulement quelques regards, quelques caresses, tant d'espoir en l'avenir, en cet avenir dont il ne voulait pas... Avant de tout reprendre, et de l'abandonner, encore plus détruit et démuni qu'auparavant. Mais Harry s'en était remis, il avait relevé la tête et avancé, parce que la vie ne fait pas de cadeau, et ça il le savait déjà. Il en avait juste conclu, qu'il avait été trop naïf et que plus jamais il n'accorderait sa confiance ainsi. Après tout, on finit toujours pas être déçu par les autres, alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Autant prendre les choses telles qu'elles viennent. Harry pensait avoir intégré cette « philosophie » de vie, il avait cru que Draco ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il n'était plus aussi naïf... Alors pourquoi réagissait-il **ainsi**? Il avait suffit à Malfoy de battre des paupières pour tout faire voler en éclat dans son esprit. Tout ce que disait ou faisait la fouine affecter Harry.

Le brun n'avait presque pas haussé le ton en quatre ans, il s'était contenté d'encaisser, pensant qu'il pourrait le supporter. Mais depuis que Malfoy était réapparu dans sa vie, le blond occupé presque constamment ses pensées. Harry en devenait dingue, il perdait tous ses moyens face à cet imbécile aux cheveux peroxydés !

Le Survivant releva la tête, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, ruminer le passé n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée. De plus, tout était clair, Malfoy n'avait pas une seule fois fait un sous-entendu sur leur nuit passé ensemble. Pour le Serpentard, Harry Potter n'avait été rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir, et même si cela n'avait pas été la même chose pour le Sauveur, Draco s'en contrefichait, il n'avait rien chercher à comprendre, il l'avait pris puis jeté, c'était simple. Harry n'allait certainement pas davantage s'humilier en lui avouant ses sentiments d'autrefois. Non, il fallait qu'il les oublie, ils n'avaient pas lieu d'exister, il fallait qu'il tourne enfin la page, et cela même si Draco lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit toutes ses choses à Ron, c'était la vérité pourtant, mais la manière dont il lui avait balancé tout ça à la figure... Le rouquin était son meilleur ami de toujours, côte à côte, ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble. Et Hermione... Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'envoyer bouler de cette manière ? Sur le moment il avait été vraiment énervé, par Ron, par ses reproches, par le regard malicieux de Dumbledore et surtout par le lien qui semblait unir Draco et Hermione. Il s'était comporté de manière puéril, comme un enfant faisant sa crise d'adolescence. Mais le brun ne regrettait en aucun cas ses paroles, ce qui était fait, était fait !

\- Potter ! Tu vas me répondre ou je défonce la porte ? Fit une voix menaçante.

\- Je te manque déjà Malfoy ? Enchaîna le Sauveur en se reculant de la porte. Après tout, il fallait parer à toute éventualité, Draco n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air.

\- Très drôle Potter, mais dis-moi il semblerait que tu es retrouvé ton sens de l'humour légendaire Ricana Malfoy. Harry pouvait presque voir ses yeux se lever au ciel.

Le Survivant allait répondre quand sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit, assez rapidement, pour laisser entrer un blond goguenard :

\- Bon il me semble t'avoir posé une question Potter, il serait temps que tu y répondes.

Harry eut un mal fou à garder ses yeux plantés dans ceux de sa Némésis, et à ne surtout pas les laisser parcourir le corps de Malfoy.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que j'ai entendu ta question... Chuchota le Sauveur, qui sentait sa voix faiblir.

Draco avait à présent un sourcil levé, son épaule appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, sa chemise complètement ouverte, laissait entrevoir une peau d'albâtre et une musculature fine.

\- Je te demandais si ça te dérangeait pas que j'aille à la douche en premier Reprit Malfoy en continuant de fixer le Survivant, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- N-non, tu peux y aller Bafouilla le brun en se retournant vers ses valises pour cacher ses joues rouges. Précipitamment il en ouvrit une et commença à sortir ses vêtements, pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Quand il regarda en direction de la porte, Malfoy n'y était plus. Et en effet, un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain, l'informa que le blond était bel et bien sous la douche.

Il s'autorisa à reprendre une respiration normale, presque chamboulé par la vision que venait de lui offrir l'ancien Serpentard.

Toutes ses résolutions venaient de tomber à l'eau, Malfoy lui faisait _**plus**_ que de l'effet...

Il secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose en vidant ses valises. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la fouine avait du goût en matière de décoration. Comme pour le reste de l'appartement, sa chambre, était meublée par des bibelots modernes. Les murs étaient peint d'un gris qui rappelait à Harry les yeux de Draco, et le lit gigantesque à baldaquin qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce lui donnait envie de se jeter dessus. Ce qu'il fit après avoir terminé son rangement. Il soupira d'aise et commença à somnoler doucement pour finir par sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb. Le Survivant ne sut si il rêvait ou non, mais un parfum familier parvint jusqu'à ses narines, il inspira tout en souriant à moitié endormi. Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras, le contact fut léger comme une plume et froid comme de la glace. Puis plus rien, le parfum s'en alla et il se laissa de nouveau bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il émergea de nouveau quelques heures plus tard, en entendant une voix provenant de l'autre côté. Il s'étira et fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait faire autant de bruit à 23h passé ?

Lentement, et sans faire un bruit, le brun entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu te rends... de ce que tu as fait...'Mione ?

Harry serra les poings, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être... presque jaloux. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de la brune et se douta donc qu'ils communiquaient par cheminée. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'installa au bureau pour écrire. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, de ne surtout pas penser à Draco et Hermione. Un bruit attira son attention à sa fenêtre, il se pencha sur sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure vue et sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Il se leva précipitamment, faisant s'écrasait dans un bruit fracassant la chaise au sol. Tremblant, il attrapa sa baguette et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

\- Potter ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le blond pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il soupira d'exaspération quand Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir, baguette pointée devant lui.

Il se pencha et observa la façade de l'immeuble, rien... Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu une silhouette accrochée à la vitre !

\- Potter rien ni personne ne peut franchir la barrière magique que j'ai installé, donc arrête de t'en faire Se moqua le Serpentard.

Harry qui était toujours agacé par rapport à la relation intime entre Hermione et Draco, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Permets moi de douter de tes compétences Malfoy Siffla-t-il.

\- Du calme Saint-Potty, je ne vais pas sciemment laisser rentrer des mangemorts chez moi Répliqua le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez, agacé.

\- Ah bon ? Mais dis moi Malfoy, tu n'as pas vécu sous le toit de l'un des pires d'entre eux ? Continua le brun qui regrettait déjà ses paroles.

\- Qu'insinues-tu le Gryffy ? Répondit le blond en plissant les yeux.

\- Que tu pourrais très bien être un mangemort toi aussi, pourquoi te ferai-je confiance après tout ? Cingla Harry en soutenant le regard de Malfoy.

Puis tout à coup, un son, triste et amer fusa dans la pièce. Draco riait mais pas comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, non cette fois-ci, cela donnait envie à Harry de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser.

\- Tu as raison... Je te pensais différent des autres Potter mais toi aussi tu ne regardes que mon nom, ce maudit nom... Souffla le Serpentard en tendant son bras vers le Sauveur. Ce dernier déglutit, conscient d'être allé trop loin dans ces propos.

\- Eh bien Potter, tu ne vérifies pas ? Ironisa le blond.

Le Survivant baissa la tête, incapable de faire un geste. Il entendit le soupir de Draco et ses pas lui indiquant qu'il quittait la pièce.

La culpabilité rongea Harry une bonne partie de la nuit. Même le Mafoy de ses rêves semblait en colère, se tenant dos à lui, le regard perdu dans l'horizon et les lèvres pincées.

Le brun se réveilla, moite de sueur et la conscience lourde. Il regarda sa montre et sauta du lit rapidement, il était déjà onze heures ?!

Doucement il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre regardant à droite et à gauche dans le couloir, redoutant de voir une tête blonde. Il s'avança jusque dans le salon et ne trouva personne, il fronça les sourcils, le Serpentard ne dormait pas encore, si ? Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il se rendit dans la cuisine et immédiatement un bout de papier attira son attention. Il lut le message et se mordit la lèvre, reconnaissant l'écriture serrée et élégante de Malfoy.

\- Sorti ? Où ça ? Avec qui... Murmura le Gryffondor abattu.

Draco l'évitait, il en était persuadé, c'était lâche et injuste ! Lui ne pouvait sortir sans la surveillance du blond !

\- Pas de doute, t'es bien un Serpentard... Rit amèrement le brun en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il quitta ses habits et d'un pas furibond pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher... il avait eu envie de faire souffrir Malfoy, de le blesser, comme lui le faisait. Le brun se rinça les cheveux, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il avait surtout eu envie d'atteindre la fouine et qu'elle qu'en soit la manière. Oui... le faire réagir, pour se prouver qu'il avait toujours un quelconque intérêt aux yeux du Serpentard...

Le Sauveur attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches et sortit de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué quand ça concernait Malfoy ? Il aurait dû se réjouir de l'avoir blessé non ? Au lieu de ça il culpabilisait comme un gosse de cinq ans ayant fait une connerie !

\- M'emmerde... Bougonna le Sauveur en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain et en la refermant presque aussitôt. Harry chercha des yeux sa baguette, sentant l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines.

\- Potter... Je vous ai enfin retrouvé, et avant tous les autres, le maître serait si fier de moi Déclara une voix mielleuse.

Le brun se recula au fond de la salle de bain se collant au mur, il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et un mangemort à l'air dérangé pénétra dans la pièce.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches petit agneau ? Ricana l'homme, la baguette d'Harry dans sa main crochue.

Le Survivant pesta contre lui même, un sorcier ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette ! Il resta silencieux alors que le mangemort semblait se délecter de la situation. Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant plusieurs minutes, Harry détaillant l'homme face à lui. Il portait un costard cravate élégant mettant en avant sa silhouette longue et fine. Les cheveux longs et gras pouvant concurrencer avec ceux de Rogue et le regard dément. Subitement, le mangemort lui lança un sort, qu'il esquiva de justesse en se projetant sur la droite. L'homme sourit, dévoilant des dents droites et bien alignées, Harry frissonna, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Tu sais que tu es pas si mal petit agneau ? Susurra-t-il en plaquant les poignets du Survivant contre le mur froid. Harry saisit sa chance et donna un coup de boule au mangemort pervers, il grimaça sous la douleur qui se propagea dans son crâne et échappa à la prise de son agresseur. Il jura en se rappelant que c'était l'autre qui avait sa baguette et avança jusqu'au salon. Draco, où était Draco?! Il entendit un grognement derrière lui et sentit une force qui le projeta au sol. Quand la main rugueuse du mangemort se posa sur sa cuisse, Harry commença à paniquer, il tenta de se relever et remarqua alors que ses mains étaient liées solidement par une ceinture, quand avait-il ?

\- Lâche moi ! Hurla Harry en se débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Chut petit agneau, calme toi... tu sais tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi ! Les autres veulent ta peau... moi je veux bien plus ! Ricana le mangemort en léchant l'oreille du gryffondor. La main moite descendit sur son torse et finit par atteindre ses hanches. Le Sauveur frissonna de dégoût et serra les dents, cet enfoiré allait le violer ! Où était ce con de riche prétentieux quand il avait besoin de lui ? Tu parles d'une barrière magique ! Garde du corps à la con, débile arrogant-

Harry fut couper dans ses pensées incendiaires à l'égard de Draco, en sentant un membre dur contre son fessier.

\- Non ! Cria le brun alors que son agresseur raffermissait sa prise sur lui.

\- Oh si... Tu la sens ? Rit avec cruauté le mangemort.

\- Et toi tu la sens ? Fit une voix qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. Il se gifla mentalement, pourquoi était-il si soulagé ? Ce n'était que Malfoy ! Il maîtrisait très bien la situation tout seul !

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un coup bien placé du Serpentard qui l'assomma sur le coup.

Le Survivant n'osa pas regarder Draco alors que ce dernier le détachait, honteux d'avoir faillit se faire violer, il se releva la tête basse. Il avança d'un pas rapide et murmura d'une voix tremblante un merci au blond. Il entendit vaguement le Serpentard jeter un sort au mangemort inconscient et il finit par atteindre sa chambre d'un pas pressé et fut surpris quand une main lui attrapa le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que ?!

Il fut projeter durement sur son lit. Il regarda d'un air ahuri le blond qui lui grimpait dessus tout en maintenant ses poignets plaqués au matelas. Harry ne commença à réagir que quand il sentit la main de Malfoy retirer sa serviette de douche.

\- Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Paniqua le brun en rougissant.

Le Serpentard regarda enfin Harry et son expression ne plut pas à ce dernier.

\- Voyons Potter... puisque tu me considères comme un mangemort autant en profiter, non ? Susurra Draco à l'oreille du Survivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents, il n'allait tout de même pas oser ?!

\- Ce qui arrive c'est de ta faute Potter... L'accusa Malfoy dans un souffle tout en passant lentement une main sur le torse du brun. Bien malgré lui, Harry réagit aux caresses du Serpentard et il frissonna de plaisir à son contact.

\- N-non ! Arrête ! Le brun donna un coup de pieds dans le vide et Mafoy en profita pour lui saisir la cuisse.

\- Ne fais pas ta prude Potter... tu connais le toucher d'un homme non ? Ricana Draco en faisant clairement allusion à leur unique nuit passée ensemble.

\- Je veux pas Malfoy ! Si tu fais ça tu ne vaudras pas mieux que le mangemort dont tu viens de me sauver ! S'emporta Harry en sentant la main de la fouine caresser l'intérieur sa cuisse.

\- Sauver, hein ? Rit le blond en prenant le sexe du Survivant dans sa main droite. Il débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long de la hampe d'Harry.

\- Ah ! Hoqueta le Sauveur sous la sensation bien trop agréable que le blond lui administrait.

Malfoy semblait presque sourire et accéléra le mouvement de sa main, les yeux rivés sur le visage du brun.

\- Mmmmh ! Arrête... Malfoy ! Le Gryffondor retint un gémissement de justesse et se mordit la lèvre violemment. Harry agrippa les draps sous lui et lança un regard furibond à Malfoy.

\- Le lion se transforme en chaton... il faut juste savoir le caresser dans le sens du poil Se moqua le blond en mordillant l'oreille du Survivant.

\- Mal...foy... aaah ! Harry se cambra quand Draco appuya sur son gland.

\- Quelle expression dépravée... Commenta le Serpentard en plantant ses yeux d'orage dans ceux brillants du Gryffondor.

Harry soutint son regard avant de le faire glisser vers les lèvres du blond.

Le Serpentard sembla le remarquer mais ignora la demande silencieuse d'Harry qui ferma les yeux, résigné. Dans la chambre du brun, uniquement éclairée par la lune, les gémissements du brun venait troubler le calme ambiant de l'appartement.

\- Aaaaah ! Haaaa... Malfoy... je vais venir... Geignit le brun en se crispant avant de se libérer dans la main de sa Némésis.

\- Précoce... Fit Malfoy narquois avant de se lever, quand il fut sur le point de quitter la pièce, Harry ouvrit la bouche hésitant :

\- Excuse moi...

\- On est quitte maintenant Potter Lança le Serpentard en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry l'entendit s'éloigner et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, Malfoy ne l'avait pas embrassé...

 _Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans vos reviews. Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue pause, et je tiens à remercier Yukidaaaa qui m'a encouragé à ne pas baisser les bras en cette période de panne d'inspiration. x)_

 _Que pensez vous de ce chapitre, la relation entre Draco et Harry s'est-elle améliorée ou... dégradée ?_


End file.
